It Takes Two
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Prequel to my story Future Senshi, it explains how Haruka and Michiru were able to have children. You don’t have to read Future Senshi to understand this one it just explains it a bit more. Haruka and Michiru pairing yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**It Takes Two**

**By **

**Angel Della Notte**

Disclaimer: Believe it or not I still don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with them.

_Author Notes: This story has an M rating aka Mature and it deserves it there will be a few sex scenes in this story both M/F and F/F so if you don't like reading them you've been warned. _

Chapter 1

(Three years after the battle with Galaxia)

Michiru stood in the kitchen of her and Haruka's home. They had gotten married shortly after the final battle with Galaxia. Both Hotaru and Setsuna still lived with them they were a happy little family if not a little odd but then again most everyone thought Haruka was a guy so it wasn't as odd looking as it should have been. "Michiru-mama." Young Hotaru said coming down the stairs and into the kitchen she wore her school uniform and had a book bag in hand. Michiru smiled at the nine year old girl then kissed her on the forehead before handing her a bowl of cereal.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast your papa will be down in a bit to take you to school." Michiru said as Haruka came down the stairs wearing a pair of leather racing pants and holding her leather coat. "What are you wearing?"

"There is a bike expo at the track today they want me to show of the new model." Haruka said getting an odd look. "So I'm taking the bike today."

"Did you forget you were taking Hotaru to school today?" Michiru asked.

"No, what? She can ride on the bike, hime-chan do you want to take the bike to school today?" Haruka asked.

"Ooo can I? Michiru-mama please?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes you can." Michiru said then turned to Haruka, "You better go the speed limit no faster and no tricks."

"Yes ma'am." Haruka said then leaned down and kissed Michiru taking a cup of tea from her.

"Ruka your birthday is next week." Michiru said.

"I know." Haruka said.

"I was wondering what you wanted." Michiru asked.

"I have everything I want already." Haruka said drinking her tea.

"I know but I want to get you something." Michiru said coming up behind Haruka and hugging her.

"Michi whatever you get me will be fine." Haruka said looking at her watch. "Hime-chan run and grab your helmet we have to get going."

Hotaru jumped up from the table grabbed her back pack and ran into the garage to find her helmet. Haruka leaned down and kissed Michiru then started to walk towards the garage but Michiru grabbed her hand stopping her.

Haruka turned and looked at her wife, "What?"

"You're not leaving until you tell me what you want for your birthday!" Michiru said.

Haruka stood there then smiled and walked back to Michiru leaning into her and whispering, "A bed, bottle of champagne and a beautiful naked woman." She gently blew on Michiru's ear then kissed her neck before turning and walking back to the garage.

"Ten'ou Haruka!" Michiru said but Haruka just waved and kept on walking.

(Later that day at Juban Hospital)

Ami walked down the hall of the ward towards her mom's office after she had finished school had started working as an intern at the hospital. She thought it was a little odd that Michiru had asked to talk with both her and her mom Michiru as well as the other senshi had always been pretty healthy. She met Michiru waiting outside said hello and knocked on the door waiting for her mom to answer before going in. "Ah Ami, Kaiou-san good to see you." Ami's mom said.

"Thank Mizuno-sama please call me Michiru" Michiru said taking a seat.

"Sure, what brings you here today Michiru-san?" Dr. Mizuno said.

"I wanted to know about artificial insemination, I want to have children but Haruka and I can't." Michiru said.

(At the tracks)

"Ten'ou what the hell is up you got something else on your mind?" Haruka's manger said as she came into the pits. Her time was by far longer than it should have been.

Haruka stepped off the bike and took her helmet off handing it to a pit crew member as she took a water bottle from another, "I don't know Otoya. It's just Michiru has been acting strange this week."

"Ah come on Ten'ou that girl's smitten with you. You've got nothing to worry about." Otoya said.

"Guess you're right." Haruka said sitting down on a bench.

"What's she doing?" Otoya said sitting next to her. Otoya was one of the few people at the tracks that knew Haruka wasn't a man and thankfully kept her secret. It was just easier that way they weren't sure how Michiru's fans would react if they knew she was a lesbian the world of a classical violinist was quite conservative they already had quite a problem when she married a playboy racer.

"She's just been acting strange, my birthday is next week and she won't stop asking me what I want for my birthday." Haruka said.

"Well what'd you tell her?" Otoya asked.

"That she didn't have to get me anything that being with her is enough for me. It just seems like that isn't what she wants to ask me like she has another question but for whatever reason won't ask it." Haruka said.

"She'll come around with it sooner than later now lets see if we can get a better time than that." Otoya said standing and heading back to the track.

(Back at the House)

Michiru sat at the patio table with Setsuna while they drank some tea and chatted. "Haruka is really starting to irritate me." Michiru said.

"What is she doing now?" Setsuna asked.

"I want to get her something special for her birthday because that's when I want to talk to her about having children. But she won't tell me what she wants." Michiru said.

"So you want to bribe her before you ask?" Setsuna said.

"Not exactly but it wouldn't hurt." Michiru giggled.

"Well what does she say when you ask her?" Setsuna asked.

"That she has everything she needs already. Then this morning when I cornered her you know what she said? A bed, bottle of champagne and a beautiful naked woman," Michiru said. Setsuna started laughing then stood up taking Michiru's hand and leading her inside. "Setsuna where are you taking me?"

"Just hold on I have an idea oh where did I put that?" Setsuna said once they were in her sewing room and she was digging through a basket. "There it is. Come here." Setsuna took something out of the basket and tied it around Michiru's neck then turned her to face a mirror. "There."

"There what? It's just a red ribbon?" Michiru said tugging on the ribbon.

"Well we have a beautiful woman and a bed all we need now is a bottle of champagne." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna what are you talking about?" Michiru said.

"We're giving Haruka what she said she wanted for her birthday." Setsuna said.

(One week later)

Haruka walked through the house she had just gotten home from the tracks. Otoya said could have had the day off but the pit crew had just put a new engine her car and she wanted to test it out. She had promised Michiru she would be home by seven when the smaller girl said she had something planed. "Michi?" Haruka said looking through the house. She came to the kitchen and saw a note sitting on the table with a red rose. Haruka picked up the note and read it aloud. "I'm waiting for you upstairs, love Michi." Haruka set the note down and smelled the rose carrying it with her as she headed upstairs. "Waiting upstairs?" Haruka said a smile on her face knowing full well what that meant.

She reached the top and walked down the hall to her and Michiru's room gently knocking on the door though she didn't wait for an answer before she walked in. Inside she saw Michiru lying on the bed wearing nothing but a red ribbon around her neck and holding a glass of champagne. "Happy Birthday Ruka." Michiru said.

"Wow." Was all Haruka could say as she walked towards the bed unbuttoning her shirt felling a little over dressed. She dropped it on the ground then crawled across the bed taking the glass from Michiru and sipping it before setting it on the night stand next to the bottle. She reached up and stroked Michiru's cheek then gently tugged on the ribbon though not enough to pull it off. "I thought I said I wanted a naked woman." She said laughing at how Michiru had taken her joke seriously not that she was complaining.

"You'll just have to unwrap your gift then." Michiru said leaning in and kissing Haruka while her fingers worked on Haruka's belt and pants.

"Think I'll leave it on it looks kawaii." Haruka said between kisses as she paused to remove her pants and undergarments. "So tonight you are going to do anything I want because you're my gift right?"

"Anything you want." Michiru said trying capture Haruka's lips again but she pulled away.

"Prefect lay back and close your eyes." Haruka said. Michiru did as she was told and laid back with her eyes awaiting whatever Haruka was going to do. Haruka took the bottle of champagne and poured a small amount on Michiru's chest. The green haired girl let out a cry of surprise and arousal as the cool liquid touched her hot skin. "Keep your eyes closed." Haruka whispered as she ran her finger through the champagne then brought it to Michiru's mouth. As Michiru gently sucked on Haruka's finger Haruka went to work licking the champagne of her lover paying special attention to her breasts.

"Oh Ruka." Michiru moaned her eyes still closed and her hands finding Haruka's hair running her fingers through it. Haruka worked her way lower being sure not to miss any of the champagne until she reached Michiru's sex. With one hand she tenderly spread the outer folds of her lover and held the bottle pouring champagne inside of Michiru. "Kami-sama!" Michiru cried bucking her hips into Haruka's hand. Haruka set the bottle down on the table again then lowered her head to Michiru's sex slowly at first stroking it with her tongue enjoying the taste of the champagne and Michiru. As time went by Haruka picked up her pace and Michiru was thrashing about on the bed her hands latched onto Haruka head as she neared her climax. "Kami-sama Haruka!" Michiru yelled as she came. Haruka quickly licked up her lover's juices then slid up the bed holding her as she came down from her orgasm. She kissed Michiru and Michiru could taste the combination of her own fluids and the champagne in Haruka's mouth when they finally pulled apart Michiru lay in Haruka's arms. "Aishiteru yo Ruka."

"Aishiteru yo Michi." Haruka said tracing a finger down Michiru's cheek. "We made quite a mess didn't we?"

Michiru smiled and sat up climbing off the bed grabbing Haruka's hand and pulling her to the bathroom. "Let's take a shower then." She said then turned the water on waiting until it was the right temperature before stepping and taking Haruka with her. She lathered up a wash cloth and then started running it along Haruka's body start first with her neck then moving to her breast then finally working her way down to Haruka's sex rubbing the cloth across it.

Haruka leaned back against the wall sighing with pleasure as Michiru washed her. Michiru on the other hand had dropped the cloth and was now just rubbing Haruka with her hand as she kissed Haruka's neck. "Oh Michi ah!" Haruka said as she felt Michiru's finger slid inside her. Michiru increased her kissing finding Haruka's lips and increased her speed as her fingers pumped in and out of her lover quickly bringing her to a climax. Haruka shuddered then fell into Michiru's arms who just held her kissing her and whispering to her how much she loved her.

When Haruka had regained her strength they finished cleaning up then dried off heading back into the room. Michiru looked at the bed the sheets were thrown all over the place and wet from the champagne. "Ruka go get some clean sheets while I take these off."

"Sure thing love." Haruka said going out into the hall closet and getting new sheets. She and Michiru quickly remade the bed and crawled into it leaving their towels on the floor with the old sheets they would clean it up in the morning.

Michiru laid across Haruka's chest holding her wife tightly as Haruka played with her hair. "Ruka?"

"Yea?" Haruka said noticing the quiver in Michiru's voice.

"I've been thinking I want our family to grow. I want Hotaru to have a little brother or sister." Michiru said.

"Do you want to adopt another child then?" Haruka asked.

"No, I want to have a baby." Michiru said.

"Michiru we can't." Haruka said.

"Ruka I've been talking with Ami and her mom about artificial insemination they say we can find a donor that looks like you." Michiru said.

"A donor? Like a stranger?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. Haruka don't you want to have another child?" Michiru asked.

"You want me to let you get pregnant by some stranger?" Haruka said.

"Haruka it's not like I would be sleeping with him it would be done at the hospital." Michiru said.

"Michiru I don't know. It would look like me but the child wouldn't be mine." Haruka said.

"So? Hotaru isn't related to either of us by blood but she's still our daughter." Michiru said.

"That's different." Haruka said standing up and putting her robe on.

"How is it any different?" Michiru asked.

"The difference is I'll be letting my wife get knocked up by a complete stranger. I don't care if you actually fuck him or not it's still the same!" Haruka said walking towards the door.

"I can't believe you are saying this." Michiru said standing and picking Haruka's clothes up throwing them at her. She walked over to the door and slammed it closed locking it.

"Michiru open this door!" Haruka said pounding her fists on it. "Michiru open the fucking door!"

"Go away Haruka." Michiru said opening the door a little and throwing something at Haruka before closing it again.

Haruka looked down at the ground seeing that Michiru had thrown her wedding ring at her. "Michiru?" Haruka asked but Michiru didn't answer. "Fine! Fuck it if that's how you want to be!" Haruka shouted then quickly put her clothes on picked up the ring and walked out of the house getting into her car and driving off.

To be continued…

_Angel's quick Gudie to Japanese:_

For those that haven't read my other story I like to translate any Japanese words I use into English. If you did read my other story you will see some repeats.

Hime-Chan: Princess  
Kawaii: cute  
San: An honorific used to show respect.  
Kama-sama: god  
Aishiteru yo: I love you  
-sama: Honorific of extreme respect for one held in high personal regard. Most often used to a person of superior status. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon I'm simply borrowing it I promise to give it back when I am done!

_Author Notes:_

_Thienmong: I'm glad you liked the 'gift' I actually got the idea from Saun who did something similar in one of their fics. _

_King of Warlords: Haruka is very possessive of her Michiru I'm glad you noticed why she doesn't like the idea, though neither is really to blame for the fight._

_Amnesia Nymph: Fear not they will make up this story isn't going to be as much of a drama as my last I intend to make it more humorous. _

(Michiru's bedroom)

Michiru sat on the bed wearing only her robe crying and hugging a small stuff bear Haruka had given her last Valentines Day. The cordless phone sat on the bed next to her. She picked it up again and called Haruka's cell phone for the tenth time that night. "Moshi, Moshi you've reached the voicemail of Ten'ou Haruka I'm not here right please leave a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Ruka? Please stop ignoring me. I'm sorry. Come home." Michiru said then hung up the phone. Little did she know Haruka's cell phone sat on the kitchen counter downstairs. Michiru sighed and set the phone down again. She stood and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink her throat raw from crying some much. She walked right past the counter with Haruka's cell on it not seeing the phone fixed herself a glass of water then walked back into the living room. She looked out the window saw that Haruka's car was gone still and sat down on the couch. Setsuna and Hotaru were both in Kyoto for the weekend, Setsuna had offered to take the child so she and Haruka could have some alone time. Michiru looked over to the table where a picture of her wedding was, she stood with Haruka their arms linked as they drank from wine glasses. She looked down at her hand not seeing the ring that should be on her finger. Michiru had looked on the floor outside her room but couldn't find the ring she hoped Haruka had it. "Michiru you baka. Why did you throw your ring at her?"

(A bar downtown)

Haruka sat staring a drink on the bar before her, she sat with her shoulders slouched. She had been her for several hours already not speaking to anyone just thinking about the fight. As she sat there she twirled Michiru's wedding band around in her hands. "Lady problems?" The bar tender asked mistaking Haruka for a man but he was dead on with her problems. Haruka looked up for a split second then looked back down at the ring not answering him.

"Hey Ten'ou!" A man said from across the room as they walked closer. Haruka didn't look as they sat down she knew exactly who it was and they were the last person she wanted to talk to right now. "Haruka-san why so glum?"

"Fuck off Seiya." Haruka said.

"Damn I know we never really got along but damn isn't that a bit harsh?" Seiya said sitting down and ordering a beer. "What's that a ring?"

"It's Michiru's." Haruka said still staring at the ring.

"Michiru-san's? Wait that's her wedding band isn't it?" Seiya asked but Haruka didn't say anything just sighed. "So what'd you do"?

"None of your business Seiya go away let me drink my beer in peace." Haruka said.

"Drink the beer you've been staring at for the last two hours?" Seiya asked as Haruka remained silent. "So does this mean Michiru-san's single again?" Haruka finally looked up at Seiya and if looks could kill Seiya surely would have been dead. "Hey calm down I'm kidding. You know I never understood what Michiru-san saw in a cross dressing freak like you."

"I'm a cross dressing freak? Seiya you're a woman!" Haruka said. "Who likes other women and shape shifts into a man to pick up women."

"Hey I did this to find my princess!" Seiya said defensively.

"Who you found and saved three years ago, you might as well admit you are a lesbian or is a transvestite a better label?" Haruka said.

"Okay okay I resend the cross dresser statement. So really Haruka-san what'd you do to piss Michiru-san off? Come on you'll feel better after you talk about it." Seiya said.

"Today is my birthday when I came home from work Michiru was waiting for me. We made love and man was it good sex I mean like really good sex." Haruka said.

"Alright you don't have to rub it in you slept with Michiru get on with it." Seiya said.

"Anyway when we finished we were lying there together and Michiru mentioned she wanted to have another child she started talking about artificial insemination and using donor sperm. I don't know why but I just got so angry that I wasn't able to give her what she wanted." Haruka said. "We started arguing and before I knew what was going on she had thrown her ring at me and kicked me out."

"Damn. You've really messed things up this time Ten'ou." Seiya said.

There was an odd silence between them for quite some time then Haruka looked at Seiya, "Wait a minute you are a woman who transforms into a man so you can sleep with woman." Haruka said.

"Yeah we've been over this. What do you want me to admit I'm a lesbian? There you have Haruka I'm a lesbian happy?" Seiya said.

"No, no you are a man. Does everything you know work?" Haruka asked.

"I don't get what you are getting at, does everything work?" Seiya asked.

"I mean if you wanted to could you get a girl pregnant?" Haruka asked.

"Yea I guess I could. Wait what are you talking about? Do you want me to get Michiru pregnant?" Seiya asked a little shocked.

"No you baka I want you to show me how to transform into a man so I can get Michiru pregnant." Haruka said.

"Oh!" Seiya said finally getting what Haruka was asking. "I don't think you have enough power when I transform I have to have help from Yaten and Taiki to do it."

"You're a senshi you can help me." Haruka said.

"Whoa I don't think so. You draw your power from a planet I draw it from a star. That's like plugging a Japanese appliance into an American plug it just hurts and won't work." Seiya said remembering a show in America where he learned that the hard way. "I can show you how but I don't know if you have enough power even if Michiru-san helped."

"What about Usagi-chan? She can use her crystal." Haruka asked.

"You know that might just work." Seiya said.

"Let's go then." Haruka said as she stood and paid for her drink which still sat on the bar untouched.

"Go where? Haruka-san it's almost midnight Usagi-chan is probably asleep." Seiya said. "We'll go tomorrow alright? What you need to do now is go apologize to Michiru-san and hope she takes you back."

(Back at the House)

Haruka opened the front door and stepped in the living room lamp was still on and she noticed Michiru sitting on the couch asleep. Haruka walked over to the couch and knelt next to Michiru brushing her cheek where there were dried tears. "I really messed up this time didn't?" Haruka asked the sleeping Michiru.

She tucked one arm under Michiru's legs and the other behind her back picking the smaller girl up and carrying her upstairs. Michiru snuggled in close to Haruka wrapping her arms around her, "Haruka." She whispered still asleep.

Haruka laid her down on the bed then knelt down next to her staring at her wife. "Gomen sai Michi." Haruka said then kissed Michiru before standing and walking to the door she was going to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked waking up and looking at the figure that was walking away.

Haruka stopped and stood there afraid to turn around finally she did and walked back to the bed standing next to it. Michiru took her hand and pulled her down until she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Michiru gomen sai, I shouldn't have gotten so mad. You know how I am I get so jealous and I know it's a bad but I just love you so much I don't want to share you with anyone else. It's I know selfish but you are my Michiru."

"Ruka, gomen sai, I should have thought about how you might feel. I know you are very protective of me. I like being your Michiru just like how you are my Haruka. I know you love me and I love you too." Michiru said.

Haruka stood from the bed and knelt down next to it reaching in her pocket for Michiru's ring. She held it out before her then asked, "Kaiou Michiru will you forgive me?"

"Hai, I forgive you Haruka." Michiru said as Haruka slid the ring on her finger then kissed her hand. "Get changed and come to bed."

Haruka stood changed quickly into a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers then climbed into bed resting her head on Michiru's chest. They lay like that with Michiru stroking Haruka's hair until Haruka finally spoke. "Michiru?"

"Yes Ruka?" Michiru asked planting a kiss on Haruka's forehead.

"Why do you always take me back when I do stupid things?" Haruka asked.

Michiru smiled a little this was a side of Haruka that very few ever saw she probably was the only one. Most everyone knew Haruka as the cocky and brash racer car driver. But Michiru knew better deep down inside Haruka was a caring and kind woman who at times could even be insecure. Michiru was just happy that Haruka trusted her enough to show her this side. "Because I love you," Michiru said kissing her wife again.

"But Michiru why?" Haruka asked getting an odd look from Michiru but she couldn't see it she was afraid to look Michiru in the eyes. "I mean you are the type of woman that could be with anyone they want. Why me? What makes me so special?"

Michiru sat thinking of how to word her feelings and why she loved Haruka then finally spoke, "Because you are so beautiful and I don't just mean on the outside you have such a beautiful heart, there is so much love in it. I see it whenever you play with Hotaru or when you take me in your arms and kiss me so tenderly. There is so much love even if you don't always show it. Ruka I know without a doubt in my heart you are my soul mate I was destined to be with you but even if I wasn't I still would be because you are just so perfect. I know you mess up a lot but I don't care. When you get angry and say mean things I know you don't mean them. That's why I love you."

"I love you too Michi." Haruka said burying her head in Michiru's chest.

"Haruka, I don't have to get pregnant we can adopt another child." Michiru said.

"No, you deserve to be a mother and I'm going to give you that child." Haruka said.

"Ruka that's impossible you can't get me pregnant." Michiru said.

"Yes I can." Haruka told her.

"Haruka how much did you drink tonight?" Michiru asked.

"I didn't drink anything you can ask Seiya." Haruka said.

"Seiya?" Michiru asked.

"Yea you know he finally admitted he was a lesbian. But it's because of him that I can." Haruka said.

"Haruka you aren't making any sense." Michiru said.

"Tomorrow we are going over to Usagi-chan's house and with the help of her crystal Seiya is going to show me how to transform into a man. Then I can get your pregnant and you can carry my child." Haruka said.

"Will that work?" Michiru asked a gleam in her eye at the thought of being able to carry Haruka's child.

"It has to and if it doesn't work I swear I'll go to the hospital and pick out a donor with you. Michiru we are going to have a baby one way or another I promise." Haruka said leaning up and kissing Michiru.

To be continued…

_Angel's quick guide to Japanese:_

_Moshi, Moshi: A telephone greeting that means the same as hello._

_Baka: idiot_

_Gomen sai: I'm sorry_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters but I do intend to have a little fun with them.

_Author Notes:_

_jade-MEST: You made me break out babelfish I don't speak a lick of Spanish lol! I think you wrote something along the lines of "Very good history! Continuing updating. Greetings from Chile..." if so glad you like the story._

_Keiko-chan2000: There are quite a few changes from the anime like how the Outers were in SuperS in the manga but not the anime. I'm somewhat drawing from both but in this case I'm taking from the anime. _

_Amnesia Nymph: I've read plenty of pregnant fics and never seen if done this way so thought why not. Haruka was the one to ask for forgiveness because she knew she blew up on Michiru without actually giving her the true reason she was mad. She was mad that she couldn't give Michiru what she wanted more so than raising a child that isn't hers. Haruka has no problem with that look at Hotaru it's the fact that she isn't able to get Michiru pregnant._

(Next Morning)

Michiru sat on the edge of the bed she had woken up about an hour before but didn't want to wake Haruka. She just sat staring at her lover thinking about the things Haruka had told her last night about how they might be able to have a child together. Haruka rolled over enough so she was spread out across Michiru's lap and started snuggling into her. Michiru smiled then rested her hands on Haruka's head. When she first met the blond she never would have guessed she was a cuddlier. Haruka slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Michiru, "Hi," Michiru said.

Haruka looked up at Michiru noticing she was in her robe and sitting on the edge of the bed, "So how long have you been watching me sleep today?"

"Just a little while," Michiru said though the look on Haruka's face told her that her wife knew it was longer than a little while.

"Just a little while? What a half hour?" Haruka asked and Michiru shook her head and point up. "An hour? Michi why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I like watching you sleep you looked so kawaii." Michiru said then leaned down and kissed Haruka. "What time are we meeting Usagi-chan?"

"I don't know Seiya didn't say a time." Haruka said as the phone rang. Haruka picked it up and answered it. "Moshi, moshi. Hai nine yea sure we'll be there." Haruka said then hung up the phone. "That was Yaten he said Seiya was going to met us at Usagi-chan's house at nine."

"We've got about two hours then what do you want for breakfast?" Michiru asked.

(Chiba Residence)

Usagi walked over to the door still half asleep wearing pajamas with little pink bunnies on them, it was her day off from college and Mamoru's day off from the hospital happened to be the same day. The two of them had decided to sleep in. They had only been married a few months. She opened it seeing Seiya and Yaten standing there. "Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun what are you doing here?"

"I told you we should have called first" Yaten said.

"Odango atama, we need your help. Well actually Haruka-san and Michiru-san need your help." Seiya said using his nick name for Usagi.

"Oh my! Is everything ok with them?" Usagi said noticing Haruka and Michiru walk up. She ran over to them and grabbed Haruka's arm. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

"Whoa Kitten what's the fuss about?" Haruka asked nearly being knocked over by Usagi.

"Seiya-kun said you needed my help what's wrong?" Usagi said.

Michiru just started giggling, "Usagi-chan nothing is wrong with us. But we do need your help."

"My help with what?" Usagi asked.

"Maybe we should take this inside." Yaten said.

Usagi agreed and they all walked inside and sat in the living room while they explained to her what they needed from her as Mamoru walked in, "Oh wow I didn't know we had company." Mamoru said pulling his shirt on.

"Mamo-chan, Haruka-san and Michiru-san are going to have a baby!" Usagi said.

"Ano?" Mamoru said not understanding how the two women could have a baby. He had seen Michiru at the hospital a few times but still couldn't piece it together.

"We want to have a baby we aren't quite having one yet. That's why we are here. The Star Lights are going to show me how to transform into a man so Michiru and I can get have a baby the old fashion way." Haruka said giving Mamoru an explanation.

"I really don't understand what I am going to do with my crystal." Usagi said.

"Yaten and I were talking about this earlier today the reason we can't just lend our power to Haruka is because we draw our power from a star while Haruka's power comes from a planet. We are pretty sure the two aren't compatible so what we need you to do is act as a converter making our power able to mix with Haruka's power." Seiya said.

"Ano…ok." Usagi said.

"Kitten just focus in your heart what you want to do." Haruka said patting Usagi's leg.

Usagi nodded then pulled out her brooch, "Moon Crisis Make up!"

"Neptune planet power make up!"

"Fighter Star Power Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power Make Up!"

The four of them stood transformed while Haruka stood still in her mortal form. They linked hands Moon took Fighter and Healer's hands while Neptune took their other hands. "Okay everyone focus your minds." Healer said.

All four of them closed their eyes and the air around them began blowing strongly even though they were inside. A bright golden light shot out from Haruka's chest and circled around her until she couldn't be seen. She screamed out in pain and Neptune tried to break the circle to help her lover but Fighter and Healer grabbed her hand holding it tighter and Neptune could hear Healer talk though it came out more like a whisper because of the wind, "its okay this is normal. Don't worry it's almost over."

A second light flew out of Haruka this one blue in color it swirled around Haruka making the gold light disappear until finally it disappeared as well. Haruka stood before them then dropped to the ground. Healer and Fighter finally let go of Neptune's hands and she dropped to her knees her transformation fading she then picked Haruka up and holding her in her lap. "Haruka!"

Haruka slowly opened her eyes looking around seeing Michiru first. She reached up and touched her lover's cheek. "I'm alright." Haruka said.

"Did it work?" Moon asked.

"I don't feel any different." Haruka said touching her chest not feeling her breasts, she lowered her hand and touch her groin feeling something there. "I think it did."

(Later that night, Kaiou / Ten'ou manor)

Haruka and Michiru stood in the bed room Michiru wore only a silk negligee while Haruka stood wearing a pair of pants and a button up shirt that was unbuttoned. Michiru brushed her hands across Haruka's flat but muscled chest pushing the shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Michiru leaned in and started kissing his neck moving down and licking slowly around his nipple biting it. She teased both of them then kissed her way down lower until she reached Haruka's pants. She slowly undid the belt and buttons then slid them down taking Haruka's boxers with them. Haruka stepped out of them and Michiru tossed them out of the way kneeling before Haruka. She took his member in her hand slowly started stroking it causing Haruka to moan. After a while she leaned in and licked the tip of it then took it in her mouth sucking on it while she slid it in and out of her mouth. Haruka moaned even louder and put his hands in Michiru's hair holding her there but not forcfully. "M-Michiru I thought you said you have never been with anyone but me." Haruka said wondering how Michiru knew what she was doing.

Michiru paused sucking but continued to stroke Haruka's member, "I've only been with you love, Usagi-chan gave me some pointers. Let me know when it feels like you are going to come." Michiru said then took Haruka back in her mouth.

Haruka threw back his head and sighed Michiru had always been good with her tongue but this was unlike anything he had ever felt before. "Michiru." Haruka said his voice raspy. Michiru stopped and looked up at her lover seeing Haruka's face was flushed. She stood and kissed Haruka pressing her body into him. Haruka's hands quickly found the straps of Michiru's night gown and slid them down her arms dropping the garment to the ground. He resumed kissing her then surprised Michiru by picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Haruka laid her down on the bed then positioned himself above her. "Michi are you ready?" Haruka asked.

Michiru nodded slowly then said, "I've never done this."

"That makes two of us." Haruka said kissing Michiru's neck. "It'll be just like that time we used a strap-on."

"Ruka, I didn't like the strap-on." Michiru said.

"Really? I didn't hurt you did I?" Haruka asked concern on his face.

"No, it didn't hurt it actually felt really good it just wasn't intimate." Michiru said.

"Ok this is going to feel like it did with the strap-on but it's really me this time." Haruka said looking at Michiru for permission to continue. Michiru nodded and Haruka slowly positioned his member in front of her sex pushing it in. Michiru gasped causing Haruka to stop but not pull out. "Michi are you alright?"

"Yea, Ruka just hold it there for a minute." Michiru said adjusting to having Haruka inside her. While Haruka waited for Michiru he kissed at her lips and neck whispering in her ear how much he loved her and that he promised to give her a beautiful child. "Ruka?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah?" Haruka said.

"Go slow." Michiru said. Haruka smiled then kissed Michiru on the lips as he pumped slowly in and out of her Michiru moaning beneath him. "Kami-sama!" Haruka buried his head into Michiru's chest as he made love to her amazed at all the sensations he was feeling. "Ruka faster." Michiru panted.

Haruka picked up his pace pressing his face deeper into her chest and he pressed deeper inside his wife. "Kami-sama Michi I'm going to come." Haruka said.

"Not yet I'm almost. Oh Ruka!" Michiru yelled as she climaxed the muscles in her sex clamping down on Haruka's member sending him over the edge. Haruka fell on top of Michiru after his climax; he pulled out of her but didn't roll off her as she wrapped her arms around him. "Ruka."

"Yeah?" Haruka whispered nearly exhausted.

"That was better than the strap-on." Michiru said with a little giggle.

Haruka started laughing then kissed Michiru before saying, "Aishiteru yo Michi."

"Aishiteru yo Ruka." Michiru said as the two cuddled closer and drifted off to sleep.

_Author Note: If it feels weird hearing me refer to Haruka as he, him, or his it felt just as weird for me to write it lol!_

_Angel's quick guide to Japanese:_

_-kun: Honorific used between close friends or a parent when addressing a son. Most commonly used for boys._

_odango atama – Bun's head in reference to Usagi's hair style._

_Ano: Huh? Umm_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

_Author Notes: _

_King of warlords - Haruka and Michiru are going to have multiple opportunities to try and make that baby though I'm only writing it once. _

_SilentKing - There isn't too much foreplay written because the way I am writing it Michiru was a virgin when she met Haruka and Haruka well she's always liked girls; so neither of them had actually ever been with a guy so both are a little unsure of what to do. The lack of foreplay is more along the lines that both are nervous and insecure of what to do._

_Keiko-chan2000 - The first half of your question is answered in Silentking's reply. To tack onto it a bit more I'll say I'm fairly new to the writing of sex scenes so you'll have to forgive me. As for the second question you'll have to wait and see though I can't imagine Haruka wanting to stay a man after getting Michiru pregnant._

_As a side note there are going to be several time jumps in this story if I were to not do this it would be like eighty chapters by the time I was done and sorry I'm not writing that much lol!_

(Five weeks later)

Haruka awoke sprawled out on the bed alone; he rolled over looking around for his wife but not finding her. She probably was downstairs making breakfast. Haruka stood walking over to the bathroom grabbing his robe and putting it on. He sighed; he and Michiru had been trying for over a month with no results. He was beginning to wonder if it was impossible to get her pregnant. Seiya had thought that he was able to but then again Seiya wasn't always the most reliable person. He picked up a can of shaving cream and sprayed it on his hand then rubbed it on his face. Michiru had insisted he shave; she said she didn't like kissing him when he had hair on his face saying it tickled. That and they hadn't told any of the other senshi about Haruka's transformation. The only ones that knew were Usagi, Mamoru the Star Lights and Setsuna.

After he finished shaving he walked over to the closet dressing in his customary dress slacks and button up shirt. He walked down stairs smelling bacon and eggs in the kitchen. Sitting at the table Setsuna sat at the table reading the paper. "I was wondering when you were getting up. Did Michiru wear you out again last night? You certainly were loud enough." Setsuna said this last month her sleep had been interrupted quite often she was seriously thinking about switching her room with one of the guests rooms so she didn't have to live next to the two. "Michiru made breakfast before she left." Setsuna said pointing to the counter.

"Left? I thought it was your month to take Hotaru to school." Haruka said walking over to the counter and fixing a plate.

"Michiru offered since the school was on the way to her appointment." Setsuna said.

"Appointment?" Haruka asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Setsuna asked looking up at a confused Haruka. "Michiru had an appointment at the hospital today with Ami's mother."

Haruka dropped the plate on the table as Setsuna spoke grabbed her keys and was out the door before she could say anything more.

(Juban Hospital)

"Mizuno-sama, could you please just test me." Michiru said.

"But we never did the insemination." Dr. Mizuno said.

"I know please though." Michiru asked.

Dr. Mizuno nodded then took a needle out from the cabinet. Ever since Ami had told her about being a senshi and that most of her friends were senshi she stopped asking questions since most of the time the answer was it's a senshi thing. "I'm going to need a blood sample." She took the sample then walked over to a microscope in the room putting a few drops on a glass slide. She put it under the microscope and checked the human chorionic gonadotropin levels of Michiru's blood. The particular hormone only showed up in woman when they were pregnant. "Kami-sama!" Dr. Mizuno said turning to Michiru, "Who is the father?" She was also one of the few that knew Haruka was a woman being both Michiru and Haruka's doctor. She had put it together a long time ago that the pair were lovers.

"I am." Haruka said walking in having heard the question. Ami right behind her, having given up on getting Haruka to knock before going in, sometimes there just was no stopping Haruka.

"What? How?" Ami asked as she walked over to the scope and looked in just to make sure.

"I'm a little curious myself." Dr. Mizuno said looking at both Haruka and Michiru but they weren't paying attention to anyone but each other.

"Why did you tell me you thought you were pregnant?" Haruka said.

"I wanted to surprise you and I wasn't sure I did two tests like the box said the first one was positive and the second negative. I didn't want to get your hopes up if I wasn't." Michiru said.

"Michi, please don't ever leave me out again." Haruka said wrapping the smaller woman in a hug kissing her forehead. "I want to be there for every appointment, every doctor's visit, and every moment. Michi this is our child. Don't ever leave me out again."

Michiru leaned into Haruka, "I'm sorry Ruka. Forgive me?"

"Of course, as long as you promise." Haruka said to which Michiru nodded. "How could I not you're the mother of my child."

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm not sure how this happened Haruka you're a girl." Ami said.

"Are you sure?" Haruka chuckled.

"Ruka stop playing with the girl. Haruka is a guy. The Star Lights helped her transform into a male so we could have a baby." Michiru said.

"Wait, you're a guy?" Ami said reaching out to touch Haruka's chest but stopping a few inches from it.

"Yes." Haruka said unbuttoning several buttons of his shirt.

"Wow." Ami said. "I knew the Star Lights could transform into men but I never thought we could. Wow. Well congratulations."

"Thanks." Michiru said then turned to Haruka. "Ruka we're gonna have a baby."

Haruka smiled then picked up Michiru spinning her around. "We're having a baby."

(Chiba Residence)

"Seiya what are you guys doing here?" Usagi said seeing Seiya, Yaten and Taiki standing at her door.

"I don't know Haruka-san called and asked us to meet him here." Taiki said.

"Thanks for coming." Haruka said as he and Michiru walked up.

"What's going on?" Taiki asked.

"We need you guys to turn Haruka back into a woman." Michiru said.

"Then are you?" Yaten said to which Michiru nodded. "Congratulations!"

"Ano?" Usagi asked.

"Odango atama Michiru's pregnant." Seiya said.

"Oh! Yay!" Usagi said hugging Michiru.

"Hey, not that I'm rushing but can we turn me back then celebrate?" Haruka said.

"Ah what's wrong Haruka-san?" Seiya said.

"Hey unlike some people I actually enjoy being a woman." Haruka said.

"I like you better as a woman too." Michiru said stepping up behind Haruka and hugging him. "Not that you being a man hasn't had its up sides." Michiru said reaching around and cupping Haruka's groin.

"Whoa hey." Haruka said pulling Michiru around in front of him, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Alright let's get this done so these two can get a room." Seiya said.

"Ok come inside." Usagi said leading them inside. Once there she pulled out her brooch and transformed into Sailor Moon the Star Lights and Neptune transforming as well.

"Michi are you sure you should do this?" Haruka said turning to Neptune.

"I should be fine." Neptune said.

"I would feel better if you didn't do this." Haruka said brushing a hand through Neptune's hair, "Maker is here she can take your place."

"Ruka." Neptune said.

"Michi, I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby." Haruka said leaning down to kiss Neptune again.

"Alright Ruka." Neptune said dropping her transformation.

"Haruka-san are you ready?" Sailor Moon asked. Haruka nodded then stepped between in the senshi while Michiru stepped back giving them room and remembering the wind from the last time.

The wind picked up around them again and a bright blue light shot out of Haruka's chest circling around him. As the light engulfed him Haruka cried out in pain. Michiru wanted to run to Haruka like last time but was on the wrong side of the circle. Healer's words from last time came back to her calming her a little, "Don't worry this is normal." Michiru looked up as Haruka screamed again a golden light shooting out and engulfing him overpowering the blue light then fading leaving Haruka to fall to the ground. Michiru pushed past the Star Lights taking Haruka in her arms. "Ruka." Haruka opened her eyes looking up at Michiru then leaning forward to kiss her. As Michiru held her close she could feel Haruka's breast pressing against her. "Welcome back love." Michiru said returning the kiss.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters._

_Author Notes: _

_Auraluna7: Glad you finally found the story hehe. I got tried of reading all the fics where Haruka and Michiru just magically ended up pregnant and this popped in my head. Psychological repercussions? I don't foresee any it's not like Michiru was with someone other than Haruka. And there is nothing in the fic stating Michiru was gay in fact there are many fics that see her as bi. I'd like to think that she is the type that believes love knows no gender that it is unconditional. _

_Amnesia nymph: You can bet I'm having a little fun with the Seiya / Haruka rivalry. I have a friend who loves Seiya so picking on him is just that much more fun. _

(One week later - Week 5 of pregnancy)

Michiru and Hotaru sat at the kitchen table working on Hotaru's math homework. Haruka was still at work and Setsuna was in her sewing room working on her new line of clothing she had decided to do a maternity line just for Michiru. Michiru let out a long yawn then stretched her small but growing belly showing. "Michiru-mama are you ok?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm fine just a little tired." Michiru said.

"You've been tired a lot lately Michiru-mama." Hotaru said.

"It's because I'm pregnant hime-chan." Michiru said.

"That means you are going to have a baby right?" Hotaru asked.

"Yep, you're going to be a big sister." Michiru said

"That's why your belly is getting bigger isn't it?" Hotaru said. "It's not like Haruka-papa when the race season is over and she snacks a lot. Then has to run twice as much when it starts back up"

Michiru looked at the child and laughed as the phone rang. "Moshi Moshi." Michiru said answering the phone still laughing a little.

"Kaiou-san? It's Dr. Mizuno." Dr. Mizuno said.

"Yes Mizuno-sama what do you need?" Michiru asked.

"I was going over the blood sample you gave and I noticed your HCG levels were a little high; would you be able to come in tomorrow for an ultra-sound?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"HCG levels?" Michiru asked sounding a little worried.

"It's nothing to worry about I just want to run a few more test I'll explain more tomorrow can you make it?" Dr. Mizino asked.

"What time?" Michiru asked.

"Is two good for you?" Dr. Mizuno said.

"Haruka doesn't get home until three tomorrow can we make it three-thirty?" Michiru said.

"Three-thirty is fine I'll see you tomorrow." Dr. Mizuno said.

Michiru hung up the phone and walked back over to Hotaru. "Michiru-mama I'm done can I go outside and play?"

Michiru looked over the homework seeing that the child was indeed done. "Go ahead hime-chan. Just don't get too dirty we are going out tonight." Hotaru jumped up put her homework back into her back pack then headed upstairs to put her bag away and change out of her school clothes. Michiru smiled as she watched the child then dialed the number to the track to let Haruka know about the appointment tomorrow.

(Later that Night)

Michiru stood on a stage her violin in hand, she wore a light blue dress that reached the ground, it was sleeveless with a high collar, and her hair was loose cascading around her face. She walked over to a microphone looking out at the crowd of people sitting there. She scanned the crowd looking up to the balcony she always requested to be left empty for Haruka and any friends. She only saw Setsuna and Hotaru sitting there. Ever since Hotaru started taking violin lessons from Michiru she wanted to come to all of her concerts the child was actually getting pretty good too. She turned a little seeing a piano on the edge of the stage and a familiar blond sitting there wearing a black tux. "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Though I'm sad to say this is the last concert I'll be giving for a while. I plan to take some time off to spend with my family but don't worry it is not permanent. As a bonus tonight's concert will be a duet I'll be joined by my wonderful soul mate Ten'ou Haruka." Michiru said gesturing over to Haruka who stood then bowed.

Haruka sat down again and Michiru raised her violin to her chin stroking the bow across it a beautiful sound coming from it. Michiru closed her eyes as she played and it felt like she was taken to another world. She stood on a beach the sound of music playing across the waves. She heard a piano join in and felt the wind blowing in her hair then felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. She leaned back into the person holding her as their hands moved down her sides stopping at her belly resting there. One hand released her to brush the hair away from her neck making room for a pair of lips to kiss her neck whispering words of love in her ear. After what seemed like hours the music stopped and the beach faded away leaving Michiru standing on the stage looking out at an auditorium full of people standing and clapping. Someone walked over to her and took her violin then Haruka was at her side one arm around her waist as they both bowed before the crowd.

(The next day Juban Hospital)

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san my mother is waiting for you in room six, right this way." Ami said leaning them down the hall. Inside the room Dr. Mizuno sat in on a chair waiting.

"Ah Kaiou-san, Ten'ou-san welcome. Kaiou-san if you would just change into this gown." Dr. Mizuno said pointing at a gown then a changing screen.

Michiru nodded picked up the gown and walked behind the screen to change, "Mizuno-sama you mentioned something about HGC levels to Michiru?" Haruka said sitting down in the spare chair.

"HCG human chorionic gonadotropin. It's a hormone found in pregnant women. Kaiou-san's levels are high though that is nothing to worry about. Some women just have higher levels but there is a rare chance that this is a sign of the baby possibly having Down's syndrome. The most common explanation is twins." Dr. Mizuno said.

"Twins?" Michiru said coming out from the changing screen wearing the hospital gown.

"High HCG levels often mean twins. There is a possibility that you are carrying twins." Dr. Mizuno said.

"What was that you said about Down's syndrome?" Haruka asked worry on her face.

"That is a rare possibility we aren't able to test for that quite yet a few weeks when you are around you tenth to thirteenth week we will do a Chorionic villus sampling also known as a CVS test to make sure. Like I said the likelihood of that isn't very high so I wouldn't worry about it yet. Now Kaiou-san if you would lie on the table we'll do an ultrasound." Dr. Mizuno said as Michiru climbed onto the table and Ami laid a blanket across her lap pulling the gown up exposing Michiru's belly. "There is chance that we will be able to tell if there is one baby or if it is twins today."

Dr. Mizuno rubbed a cool cream on Michiru's belly then gently pressed the ultrasound device to it. On the screen next to them an image of Michiru's womb appeared with two small circles in it. "There are two!" Haruka said pointing to the screen.

"What you are looking at there is the gestational sacs. Being as there are two you are looking at a very good chance of it being twins." Dr. Mizuno said.

"Ruka look at our babies." Michiru said grabbing Haruka's hand.

"They're beautiful Michi." Haruka said kissing Michiru on the cheek.

(Later that night at the Kaiou / Ten'ou manor)

"Twins?" Setsuna said a smile on her face that almost seemed knowing. "Congratulations. I bet they will be beautiful girls."

"Girls?" Haruka asked the guardian of time and space. "Is there something you know that we don't?"

"Call it a hunch." The time guardian said.

"Setsuna isn't there some sort of taboo about that?" Michiru giggled.

"About having a hunch?" Setsuna asked then laughed, "Really it's just a hunch."

"Setsuna-mama is Michiru-mama really going to have two baby girls?" Hotaru asked as she sat on Setsuna's lap.

"Maybe hime-chan. Are you ready to be a big sister?" Setsuna said.

"I'm going to be the best big sister ever!" The young child said.

"Well you know what good big sisters do?" Haruka said looking at the clock.

"What's that?" Hotaru asked getting excited.

"They go to bed on time and it's past yours. Now run up stairs and brush you teeth I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in." Haruka said. Hotaru nodded and jumped up from Setsuna's lap running up stairs.

"Good big sisters don't run in the house either!" Michiru said as Hotaru was half way up the stairs. The child stopped and started walking. "How long do you think that will last?"

"I don't know but it's not like Hotaru is bad child. She's a pretty good kid." Haruka said.

"And you are a pretty good papa." Michiru said kissing Haruka.

"I'm the best." Haruka said kissing Michiru back. "I better go tuck her in see you upstairs?"

"You bet." Michiru said winking.

"You know I thought you two having a baby would mean you would have sex less." Setsuna sighed wondering how much sleep she would lose tonight.

"Setsuna you just need to get laid." Haruka said as she walked up the stairs.

"I think all the sex the two of you have is more than enough for the occupants of this house." Setsuna said.

"Really Setsuna when was the last time you had sex? We need to get you a boyfriend or would you prefer a girlfriend?" Michiru said standing and heading upstairs not waiting for an answer.

She walked upstairs stopping at Hotaru's room seeing the blond sitting on the edge of the bed handing the child a small teddy bear and softly singing to her. Michiru smiled Haruka really was a good 'father'. Haruka finished her song and kissed Hotaru on her forehead then turned the light by her bed off a small nightlight laminating the room. "Good night hime-chan." Haruka said as she walked out into the hallway. "I guess you want a good night kiss too?"

"Are you going to sing to me as well?" Michiru said.

"Sing? I wasn't singing I was telling her a story." Haruka lied a bit embarrassed that her partner caught her singing.

"Sounded like you were singing." Michiru said as she linked her hand in Haruka's and headed to their bed room.

"Well I wasn't." Haruka said.

"Sure you weren't you know you have a really nice singing voice." Michiru said.

"Thanks." Haruka said giving up on denying that she was singing.

"Maybe when I start performing again I can persuade you to sing while I play." Michiru said.

"Don't push it." Haruka said picking up Michiru and carrying her. "Now thinking about singing I think I'm going to make you sing my name at the top of your lungs."

"That loud won't we wake Setsuna?" Michiru asked getting a big grin from Haruka.

To be continued…

_Author Notes: If it sounds like I know a lot about pregnancy it's just because I've done a little bit of homework for this fanfic and I must say I've learned quite a bit. I love the World Wide Web you can find info on anything. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

_auraluna7: I'm really thinking of changing the category the fic doesn't seem to be taking the humor route that I thought it would._

_Silent King: I'll try to add in a bit more about how Haruka enjoys being a woman and what she didn't like about being a man. As for her enjoying manhood I'm sure it did have some things but as a woman I can't imagine being a man it probably would be really weird. Just because the sex was good I'm sure it was still odd even after a month of it. I'm planning to write a bit about Haruka using her being a man to her advantage. I was just waiting a few chapters for it to be produced._

_Author Notes: Sorry about the pacing I've just found out recently that I am being deployed to Iraq and on the 11th of March am leaving for a four to six week training course where I won't have the internet let alone the time to write. I'll be home for a few months before I ship over seas my in country date is in June; but I want to finish this fic before I leave for training. I hate when people leave fics unfinished for months. I know I'm rushing but I'll try my best to not make the story impersonal. Forgive me for rushing there is just a lot going on in my life right now._

(Haruka and Michiru's bedroom, week six of pregnancy)

Haruka walked into the room holding a tray it had a plate that was covered by a silver dome, a warm mug of ginger tea and a vase of roses on it. She knew better than to bring Michiru Hojicha which until recently was her favorite tea. She said the smell of it made her sick. Though to Haruka the smell of everything make her poor wife sick. She had even forbid Haruka from wearing her cologne and whenever Haruka got home from the tracks she had to shower before going anywhere near Michiru to get the smell of gasoline off her. Haruka set the tray down on the night stand then sat of the edge of the bed leaning down and gently kissing Michiru's lips until she woke up. "Happy birthday Michi." Haruka said stroking her hand through Michiru's hair.

"Ruka." Michiru said but her lips were claimed by another kiss.

Haruka pulled away helped Michiru sit up and then picked the tray up setting it across Michiru's lap. "I made you breakfast."

Michiru picked up the tea and slowly sipped it. "Ruka I hope it's nothing fancy you know haven't been about to keep anything down." Haruka smiled then picked up the silver dome revealing a few pieces of toast and some strawberry jam. Michiru laughed then picked up a piece of toast taking slow bites. She had read that morning sickness was worse with twins and they were right. Though she still wanted to know why it was called morning sickness, she was sick morning day and night. Haruka had been doing everything to comfort her but sometimes nothing helped.

"When you are done I ran a bath for you." Haruka said sitting next to Michiru picking up a large envelope from the tray.

"Ruka what's that?" Michiru asked.

"Just a little gift." Haruka said pulling a calendar out and handing it to Michiru. "Flip to March."

It was a calendar of the men of Formula racing; Michiru flipped the calendar to March seeing a picture of Haruka leaning against her car wearing only the lower half of her track suit. The photo shoot must have been done while Haruka was transformed into a man. Michiru didn't know Haruka had done the shoot. "Haruka when did you do this?"

"A few weeks ago before you got pregnant, I had to convince Otoya that I found a look alike to pose for me and pretend that day that I didn't know him while pretending to be me. It was pretty funny." Haruka said. "Look down at the dates." Michiru looked noticing that the calendar had been written on. Haruka pointed to a few dates that said things like 'sixth week, seventh week,' The Michiru flipped through the other months noticing it was like this all the way until October twelfth where it said babies due date.

"Haruka," Michiru said not knowing what to say instead she just grabbed Haruka's shirt and pulled her lips closer for a kiss. "It's wonderful."

Michiru finished her breakfast then followed Haruka into the bath room. She slipped off her night gown and eased into the warm water. Haruka stuck her hand in the bubbles then put them on top of Michiru's head, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Michiru said then picked some bubbles up and blowing them at Haruka.

Haruka slid out of her pajamas and then got into the large Jacuzzi tub sitting behind Michiru. She pulled the smaller woman back into her wrapping her arms around Michiru's belly. "You're getting bigger."

"I feel like I'm fat." Michiru said looking at the mirror next to them seeing another pimple. "And ugly."

"You're not fat and you're beautiful." Haruka said kissing Michiru's neck trying to pull Michiru from another of her mood swings. "I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Haruka there are plenty of women prettier than me." Michiru said.

"No there aren't because you are the only woman carrying my child. Or should I say children." Haruka laughed.

"Kami-sama I can't believe we are having a baby and I can't believe we are having twins." Michiru said.

"I know." Haruka said moving her hands up to cup Michiru's breast causing Michiru to hiss real quick. "Are you ok?" Haruka asked concerned.

"My breasts are just sensitive." Michiru said.

"Do you want me to stop?" Haruka asked and Michiru shook her no. Haruka continued to message Michiru's breasts making the other woman moan and lean back further into her. Haruka was a little surprised Michiru always liked it when she played with her breasts but today it was like she was on the verge of an orgasm. "Sensitive huh?" Haruka teased as she stopped.

"Ten'ou Haruka don't you dare stop." Michiru said opening her eyes and looking up at Haruka.

"Yes ma'am." Haruka said as she resumed playing with Michiru's breasts but her right hand slipped down between Michiru's legs, "Is it sensitive here too?" Haruka asked rubbing the outer walls of Michiru's sex. "I think it is." Haruka said pushing a finger inside and gently moving it in and out. Michiru couldn't speak between Haruka's ministrations on her breasts and sex she was left in a silent scream her mouth wide open as she leaned back into her wife breathing heavily.

(Later that night)

All of senshi plus Mamoru and the Star Lights sat in the living room of the outer's manor. Hotaru and Setsuna weren't there though they were in the kitchen putting the final touches on Michiru's cake. Michiru had said she wanted to tell them all about the baby. Sure quite a few of them knew about the baby but only Setsuna, Hotaru and Ami knew it was twins. "Happy Birthday Michiru-san." Usagi said still a bit unsure what they all were doing here. Birthdays for Haruka and Michiru were something they usually celebrated alone with each other and sometimes the other two outers.

"Thank you Usagi-chan. Haruka and I have something we want to tell you all that's why we invited you here. Don't we Ruka?" Michiru said looking over to Haruka who sat on a love seat with her. Michiru wore a loose fitting dress that hid her slowly growing belly while Haruka was in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"Love I think you should tell them." Haruka said with her arm already around Michiru's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"A few of you already know but Ruka and I are having a baby." Michiru said.

"You're pregnant?" Makoto asked holding her son Nobuya on her lap he was just almost a year old. All the senshi were surprised that Makoto's first born had been a boy thinking it would be a girl who would be the next Sailor Jupiter. Makoto said not to worry she wasn't planning on stopping at one child. She looked over to Michiru who nodded. "Wait, how is that possible? You're both girls."

"The Star Lights aren't the only one that can transform into men. They and Usagi-chan helped me do it so I could get Michiru pregnant." Haruka said.

"Then you are a man?" Minako asked.

"No they turned me back after Michiru got pregnant." Haruka said.

"What was it like being a man?" Minako asked. "Did you ever look at yourself? Or you know with yourself?"

"Mina-chan!" Makoto said looking over at Minako, "Haruka's gay I don't think she was looking at herself when she was a man or doing that! Besides that's not something you ask."

"Gomen sai Haruka-san." Minako said.

"It is alright Minako-chan lets just say I had something far prettier to look at and someone far more interesting to keep me occuiped." Haruka said looking over to Michiru and kissing her cheek. "It was kinda weird being a man. I never did get over standing up while I used the restroom that was just odd. And I thought shaving my legs was a pain I swore I thought soon or later I was going to slit my throat attempting to shave my face."

"Oh Haruka it wasn't that bad you only had to shave every couple of days and made me do it most of the time." Michiru said.

"You are the one that offered." Haruka teased.

"Only once." Michiru playful said back.

"Michiru-san that had to be a little odd for you too I mean had you ever been with a man before?" Ami asked.

"No, I've only ever been with Haruka. It was kinda strange at first. I knew a few things but we really didn't know what we were doing. The first time we just jumped in and went straight at it." Michiru said.

"After that we rented some movies and spiced it up a little more." Haruka said.

"Michiru-mama the cake is ready!" Hotaru said coming into the living room with frosting on her cheek.

"Hime-chan come here you have something on your face." Haruka said pulling the child up on her lap and wiping the frosting away with a tissue.

"Michiru-mama did you tell everyone about my little sisters?" Hotaru asked.

"Sisters?" Usagi said. "Hotaru-chan she's only having one baby."

"No she's not Michiru-mama is having two little girls." Hotaru said looking over to her adopted mother. "I'm going to be the best big sister ever!"

"Actually, we just found out last week I am having twins. It's too early to tell the gender though Setsuna has 'hunch' that it is going to be girls." Michiru said.

"How far along are you Michiru-san?" Makoto asked.

"Six weeks." Michiru answered.

"Six weeks has the morning sickness kicked in?" Makoto asked.

"Oh don't remind me." Michiru said.

"Try eating ginger cookies or have some ginger tea." Makoto said.

"I've tried the tea and it's helped. I'll have get some cookies and try that too." Michiru said.

"I'll pick some up tomorrow." Haruka said.

Setsuna walked into the living room seeing Hotaru sitting on Haruka's lap. "Hotaru I thought I told you to tell them the cake was ready."

"She did we just got a little distracted." Taiki said smiling at Setsuna.

"With these two that's not a hard thing to do." Setsuna said gesturing at Haruka and Michiru.

"Heaven forbid we make the Guardian of time wait." Haruka said standing and picking Hotaru up with her.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters found in Sailor Moon.

_Author Notes: _

_To those asking I'm in the US Air Force I'm in Security Forces which pretty much means I am a police officer. My training isn't overseas it's in Texas. I'll be there for about four weeks then I will be home for a month or two before shipping off to Iraq in June. I've been to the Middle East before but never to Iraq last time I went to Qatar a small country next to Saudi Arabia. This time I will be in Southern Iraq close to the Kuwait border. _

_Silent King: All my info is based off of research plus the friends and family members I've known that have had kids. I myself do not have any children. "Heaven forbid we make the Guardian of time wait." I even had to chuckle when that popped in my head._

(Outer's Manor, week eleven of pregnancy)

Haruka came down the stairs wearing her track uniform; Michiru sat on the couch a magazine in her hands. She looked up at Haruka a dissatisfied look on her face when she saw her wife. "Haruka I thought you were off today?"

"Ferrari has a new car they want my team to test." Haruka said.

"Haruka we had plans today." Michiru said.

"Something like this doesn't happen all the time. This is a top secret car they've been working on." Haruka told Michiru.

"Did you forget what today was?" Michiru said looking at Haruka who stood there not saying anything. "You promised."

"Michi I'll go shopping for maternity clothes with you another time." Haruka said, "This is a once and in a lifetime thing. It's important to me."

"More important than your children?" Michiru said standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on its just clothes shopping." Haruka said. "There will be other times your belly is still growing."

"You forgot! Ten'ou Haruka how could you forget?" Michiru shouted.

"Forgot what?" Haruka asked.

"I have my CVS today we were going to go shopping for clothes then to the appointment." Michiru said.

"That's not until the twentieth." Haruka said looking down at her cell phone, "Shimatta today is the twentieth."

"Yes Haruka today is the twentieth." Michiru confirmed.

"Love, this test if I don't drive today they will give it to one of the other drivers." Haruka said wanting to say more but Michiru cut her off.

"You promised you wouldn't miss a single appointment." Michiru said turning away from Haruka.

"And I meant it. Let me finish. The appointment isn't until three right?" Haruka said causing Michiru to nod but not turn around. "I should be done by two thirty if I shower and change at the tracks I can make it on time."

"Haruka you better be on time." Michiru said.

Haruka stepped behind Michiru pulling her back against her chest and kissing her cheek. "I promise. Nothing can make me miss it."

(The tracks)

"Mr. Bianchini this is Ten'ou Haruka our best driver and three time world champion." Otoya said introducing him to Haruka speaking English. "Mr. Bianchini is the representative for Ferrari"

"An honor to meet you Mr. Ten'ou" Mr. Bianchini said shaking Haruka's hand.

"Please just call me Haruka. Bianchini-sama." Haruka said. "It is an honor to be the first to drive the new car."

"We are ready to start whenever you are Mr. Bianchini." Otoya said.

"Let's get to it then." Mr. Bianchini said then he and Otoya walked over to the control tower.

Haruka walked over to the car but stopped next to it feeling the wind blow her hair. "The wind is rustling." Haruka whispered.

"Did you say something?" A member of the pit crew asked.

Haruka shook her head then climbed in the car and taking her helmet. "This ominous feeling but I don't sense an enemy." Haruka thought to herself.

"Good luck Ten'ou." The man said but Haruka barely heard him as she drove off onto the track.

"Alright Haruka give us a few warm up laps before you punch it." Haruka could hear Otoya say from her headset.

"Got it." Haruka said into the microphone in her helmet. She did a few laps warming up the tires a bit then shifted gears pushing the car. "Handles great." Haruka said.

"Take it easy Haruka you are near 320km." Otoya said.

"The car is doing fine." Haruka said, "Kuso!"

"Haruka what the hell are you doing turn you are too close to the wall. Shimatta! Get a rescue crew down there now!" Otoya said calling in the PA then running out of the tower down to the track.

(Juban Hospital 3:25)

"Where the hell is she?" Michiru said looking down at her watch for the hundredth time. "I swear Haruka you better not show up with some lame excuse!"

"Do you think she got held up at the tracks?" Ami asked.

"Oh she better not have." Michiru said.

"Kaiou-san do you want to reschedule?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"Five more minutes then I'm doing it without her." Michiru said. "Oh Haruka you are going to pay for this."

(Outer's Manor)

Setsuna sat at the table with Hotaru reading a book as the girl worked on her homework. She looked up hearing a phone ring but it wasn't the house phone. She walked into the kitchen finding Michiru's phone on the counter. "Moshi, Moshi." She said answering it after she saw the call was from Mamoru.

"Michiru-san?" Mamoru asked sounding a bit panicked.

"No, it's Setsuna. Mamoru-san are you alright?" Setsuna said.

"Setsuna-san is Michiru-san there?" Mamoru said.

"No she should be at her appointment with Ami-chan's mother. She must have forgotten her phone." Setsuna said. "What's wrong?"

"It's Haruka there was an accident at the tracks." Mamoru said.

"Kami-sama is she alright?" Setsuna said.

"It's too soon to tell." Mamoru said.

(Juban Hospital)

Mamoru ran up the stairs to the floor Dr. Mizuno worked on running over to the nurse station, "What room is Mizuno-sama in?" He asked.

"She's in her office but she's with a patient!" The nurse said but Mamoru was already gone.

He reached her office and walked through the open door finding Ami and Michiru standing there the latter looking rather angry. "Michiru-san." Mamoru said stopping to catch his breath. "I need you to come done to ICU with me, there was an accident at the tracks."

"Kami-sama Haruka! What happened?" Michiru said pushing Mamoru to show her the way.

"The paramedics said that the steering on the car she was driving locked up and she crashed into the wall going near 320km." Mamoru said.

"Shimatta!" Michiru said.

"She's lucky to be alive still with a crash like that." Mamoru said being stopped by the nurse at the station leading into ICU.

"Chiba-sama all visitors have to be logged in." The woman said standing and handing him a clip board.

He tossed the board back at her, "Kaiou Michiru she is Ten'ou Haruka's wife."

"Wife?" The woman asked but they were gone. The charts she had listed Ten'ou as a woman.

Michiru saw Haruka lying on the bed with more machines then she could count hooked up to her. Haruka's face was bruised, her arm in a cast and bandages wrapped around her chest. "Haruka." Michiru said dropping to her knees and leaning on the bed.

Mamoru helped her up and sat her in a chair next to the bed. "She suffered a concussion, three broken ribs and her right wrist is fractured in six different spots. The worst of it though is she isn't responsive. She's in a coma."

"A coma? How long will she be in it?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know it can be a few days or a few weeks there is a rare chance she never will wake up." Mamoru said.

To be continued…

_Angel's quick guide to Japanese:_

_Shimatta: A swear word similar to "shit"_

_Kuso: A swear word that is similar to "bloody hell"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters found in Sailor Moon.

(Juban Hospital, week thirteen of pregnancy)

Michiru sat in a chair next to Haruka, it had been three weeks and Haruka still hadn't woken up. At first Michiru had stayed there all day and all night until Mamoru and Ami convinced her to go home that it wasn't good for the twins for her to be staying there. Still Michiru came every day and spent most of the day there. It became a full time job for Setsuna to make sure the aqua haired mother to be ate enough and got enough rest. Michiru just sat there Haruka's hand in hers staring at her wife pleading with her to wake up. "Mizuno-sama says I'm in the second trimester now. She got the results from the CVS today. Our girls are healthy we have nothing to worry about she said. Oh Setsuna was right too we are having girls. Kami-sama Haruka I wish you were here with me. I miss you." Michiru said resting her head on the edge of the bed.

Setsuna walked in seeing Michiru leaning over the bed thinking she had fallen asleep. She stepped up next to Michiru and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Michiru." She was surprised when Michiru quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around her crying into her shoulder. "Shhh Michiru." Setsuna whispered as she held the younger woman.

(Makoto's Bakery / Flower shop week fifteen of pregnancy)

Michiru sat at a table in the small shop, it was Makoto's grand opening and all the senshi were there well all but Haruka. They all sat in a corner booth that was a lot like the one they used to sit in at crown. Usagi was to her left looking over the pictures of her last ultrasound. "Michiru-san they are so kawaii. What is this one doing?" Usagi asked pointing to one of the twins.

"She is sucking her thumb." Michiru said.

"Oh how kawaii!" Usagi said then turned to Mamoru, "Mamo-chan I want to have a baby too!"

"Usako remember we said we were going to wait until you finished school." Mamoru said kissing his wife.

"Have you started picking out names?" Minako asked.

"Haruka and I didn't know the gender before she…" Michiru said trailing off.

"Michiru-san she's going to get better." Usagi said hugging Michiru.

"I know." Michiru said then excused herself heading into the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror just staring at her reflection and she didn't realize she was crying until Rei handed her a tissue. "Here." Rei said softly.

"Thanks." Michiru said wiping her eyes.

"Michiru-san are you doing alright?" Rei asked.

"As good as I can. Kami-sama Rei I miss her. I see her every day but it's not enough I want to lay in her arms I want to feel her kisses." Michiru said still crying. Rei took a step closer and pulled Michiru into a hug.

(Juban Hospital week seventeen)

Once again Michiru was at the hospital watching over Haruka. She held Haruka's hand in hers stroking it softly. "Everyone keeps asking me if I've chosen any names but Haruka I don't want to do that without you. You promised you would be there for me please wake up please Haruka." Michiru laid her head down on Haruka's chest crying into.

She was a little surprised at first to feel someone place there hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was just Ami or Setsuna coming to check on her Michiru didn't move that until the person spoke. "Are you alright?" Their voice a little raspy.

Michiru sat up looking at Haruka who's arm was still around her. "Haruka!" Michiru said then wrapped her arms around Haruka causing her to wince as pressure was placed on her ribs. Michiru eased up but didn't stop kissing Haruka.

Michiru finally pulled away from a surprised looking Haruka, "Do I know you?" Haruka asked.

Michiru sat dumbfound staring at Haruka, "Ruka it's me Michiru your wife."

"My wife?" Haruka asked looking down at her hand seeing a ring.

"Yes. Ruka are you feeling ok?" Michiru asked running her hand through Haruka's hair in the past few weeks it had grown and framed her face.

"What happened to me?" Haruka asked still confused she couldn't remember anything.

"You were involved in a car accident you've been in a coma for six weeks." Michiru said looking up as Mamoru walked in.

"She's awake." Mamoru said going to Haruka's side and checking one of the machines next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts." Haruka said.

"You broke three ribs they are going to be sore for a while." Mamoru said.

"Doctor?" Haruka asked. "I can't remember anything."

"Memory loss is common with head injuries." Mamoru said.

(Several days later)

Mamoru stood in his office looking at the results of the CAT scan he ordered for Haruka. Michiru sat at his desk waiting to hear the results. "There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage. I'm going to release her, take her home and take things slowly try and help her remember things."

"Mamoru how long will it take for her to get her memory back?" Michiru asked.

"I can't say. The best thing you can do is have her around things that might trigger her memory make sure there are plenty of pictures, music or anything she might remember." Mamoru said.

(Outer Manor)

"This is where we live?" Haruka asked looking up at the large house.

"Yes, Haruka we live here." Michiru said as Haruka walked over to a yellow convertible in the driveway.

"Who's car is this?" Haruka said trailing her hands along the hood.

"That is your car." Michiru told her.

"This is mine?" Haruka said a gleam in her eyes. "I own a car like this?"

"Heh yes and actually you own four more like that they are in the garage. You are always telling me they are different but the only difference I can tell is the color." Michiru said.

"Wow." Haruka said looking as a young girl came running over to her hugging her leg and tugging on her shirt forcing her to kneel.

"Haruka-papa you're home!" The girl said throwing her arms around Haruka making her wince.

"Hotaru take it easy on her she's still not better." Michiru said.

"Sorry Haruka-papa." Hotaru said. "I'm glad you are home I missed you."

"Hotaru why don't you run in and tell Setsuna we are home." Michiru said noticing the confused look on Haruka's face. The child kissed Haruka then ran back into the house. "That is Hotaru our daughter."

"Hotaru, is she ours too? Did you have her?" Haruka asked she realized an earlier that Michiru the woman who said she was her wife was pregnant. Michiru had explained that she was pregnant with Haruka's child but she just didn't understand how. She had said something about them being senshi and having powers but it didn't make any sense.

"No, Hotaru is adopted. We took her in after her father died." Michiru said taking Haruka's good hand and leading her inside.

Haruka walked in the house looking around at all the pictures on the wall. She stopped at a large painting of herself and Michiru. In the painting she was wearing a suit that looked like it was a military suit from the 1600s and Michiru wore a dress that matched the time period of her suit. "You painted this." Haruka said more than asked.

Michiru smiled then said, "Yes. I made that a little while after we were married."

"Married." Haruka said everything felt so strange just a few days ago she woke up not remembering anything and since then she had found out she was married to a painter who was expecting a child no twins and she had an adopted daughter. Haruka looked down at Michiru who had walked over to her and gently wrapped her arms around her. "Are we happily married?"

"Very happily married." Michiru said. Haruka nodded and lifted Michiru's chin up then pressed her lips to the smaller woman's lips. She didn't really know why she was doing this it just felt like the right thing to do. Haruka closed her eyes as the kiss deepened she could tell Michiru really cared for her but she still couldn't remember much about the aqua haired girl. Well at least she was a good kisser. "Ruka." Michiru whispered as they pulled apart.

"You keep calling me that. Is it a nickname?" Haruka asked and Michiru nodded. "Do I have one for you?"

"Michi." Michiru said.

"Michi, I like that." Haruka said as Hotaru came running back into the room.

"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru said.

"Yes, hime-chan?" Haruka asked calling the young girl princess though she didn't really know why.

"Setsuna-mama said that if you are hungry there is food in the kitchen." Hotaru said. "She made salad for lunch. It's your favorite!"

Haruka nodded then Hotaru grabbed her hand and lead her into the dining room. She sat down at the table and Setsuna placed a bowl in front of her. Setsuna she had met her a couple days earlier she came to the hospital with Michiru who had said she was a good friend. "How is she doing?" Setsuna asked Michiru.

"I think she is starting to remember, she knew I painted the picture in the living room and she called Hotaru hime-chan." Michiru said.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters found in Sailor Moon.

_Author Notes: Thanks everyone that has been reading. I still am going to update until I leave but I've decided to not to rush an ending to finish it before I leave so sorry you will have a one month break between chapters but who knows maybe I'll have several chapters written when I get back. _

(Outer Manor week eighteen of pregnancy)

Haruka stood in the kitchen looking out the window she wore her track suit. She had seen several old trophies and had been told that she had been a track star in high school. Setsuna had said she used to run all the time when she was younger to clear her thoughts, that the wind was her element. She had woke up early today thinking to go for a run. Since coming back she had been sleeping in one of the guest rooms so everyone in the house was still asleep. She had snuck into Michiru's room finding her jogging suit. She finally stopped staring out the window and started jogging down the street. She kept going faster and faster until she found herself running along the beach stopping when she was finally out of breath. She sat down on the beach looking over at the sea watching waves crash into the shore. How did this happen? She felt so lost she had no idea what was going on. Everyone kept telling her what she was who she was but she couldn't remember anything, And then there was Michiru the girl was obviously in love with her but she didn't feel anything. Michiru was an attractive woman and Haruka liked her but she wasn't sure if it was love. Haruka sighed then looked out at the waves again.

(Back at the manor)

Michiru woke up and looked over at the other side of the bed seeing it empty and not slept in. She sighed then stood up walking over to the closet and pulling out her robe. She noticed it was open and some clothes thrown about. Had Haruka woke up before her? She walked down the hall past Hotaru's room to the guest room Haruka had been staying in. The bed ad been made a rare thing for Haruka usually Michiru ended up making the bed. Michiru sighed again Haruka was home but so much was different. Haruka seemed like a stranger to her a totally new person. Whenever Haruka held her or kissed her it seemed almost forced like she was doing it just for Michiru's sake they didn't even sleep in the same room. She walked down the stairs thinking Haruka was down there having breakfast. She found the kitchen empty, where did she go? Michiru looked up seeing Setsuna come down in her robe heading straight to the stove to make some tea. "Setsuna have you seen Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"No can't say that I have I just got up. She's not in her room?" Setsuna said.

"No, it was empty and the bed made." Michiru said.

"Haruka actually made her bed? That's a change." Setsuna said.

"There are so many changes I don't even know her anymore." Michiru said.

"She'll come around Michiru just give her time." Setsuna said.

"I'm just worried about her." Michiru said. "Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know probably just to clear her head. This has to just as hard for her as it is for you." Setsuna said.

"I know." Michiru said pulling out her mirror. She called forth an image of Haruka and saw her sitting on the beach wearing her track suit. "She's at the beach. I'm going to go to her."

Setsuna grabbed Michiru's arm stopping her from going upstairs and getting dressed. "No, let her have some time to herself." Setsuna said as the doorbell rang. "Michiru please just give her some time." Michiru nodded then Setsuna went to answer the door she found Usagi standing on the porch. "Princess what are you doing here?"

"Setsuna-san I came to see how Haruka-san is doing." Usagi said.

"She went out running," Setsuna said.

"Oh. How is she?" Usagi asked.

"Scared and confused." Setsuna said.

"And Michiru-san?" Usagi asked.

"Just as bad. They'll be ok though I know it." Setsuna said.

"Do you know when Haruka-san will be back?" Usagi asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Setsuna said.

"Thanks anyway I guess I should have called first." Usagi said turning to leave.

"Princess, try looking on the beach." Setsuna said.

"Thanks Setsuna-san." Usagi said,

(The beach later that day)

Haruka still sat on the beach staring at the waves feeling the wind blow through her hair and smelling the cool ocean breeze. She didn't know how long he had been sitting there just thinking trying to remember something, anything but no she had nothing. She was so focused on the ocean and her thoughts that she didn't hear Usagi walk up or sit down next to her. "Hi." Usagi said pulling Haruka from her thoughts.

"Hi, Usagi-sama right?" Haruka said remembering her from a photo; Michiru had said that this girl was Chiba Usagi their princess.

"It's weird you've never called me that before. It is rare that you even use my name let alone such honorifics." Usagi said.

"What do I usually call you?" Haruka said.

"Kitten." Usagi giggled at her nickname.

"Kitten? Why do I call you that?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know. You just always have ever since we met. Mina-chan and I thought you were a guy. We followed you around trying to figure out anything about you. When we saw Michiru with you we were so jealous and we didn't even know you. I guess we were just foolish girls." Usagi said.

"Another story, another memory that I lived but don't know. That I don't remember. Is that what I am now? An empty husk of someone else?" Haruka said standing up.

"Ano?" Usagi said.

"I'm sick of everyone telling me who I was! What I did. Everyone knows me but me! They are all quick to tell me who I was but no one will tell me who I am." Haruka shouted then starting to walk off.

Usagi stood there not knowing what to do or say then ran up next to Haruka grabbing her wrist and stopping her. "Haruka you are you." She said.

"What hell is that supposed to mean?" Haruka asked.

"It means that even if you can't remember who you were you still are you. Stop worrying about the past and live in the now. Be who you are now and if it's meant to be the past will catch up with you." Usagi said.

Haruka stared at Usagi, "Maybe you are right. But what about everyone else? What about Michiru? Will she still love me if I can't be the person she knows? The person she fell in love with?" Haruka said.

"Michiru-san will always love you. No matter what you do or who you are. She will still love you." Usagi said. "Haruka-san do you love her?"

"I don't know." Haruka said. "Whenever I am around her I feel something but I don't know what it is. How can I love someone I barely know?"

"Love works in strange ways." Usagi said. "Like how I love you. I've always loved you but it's not the same way I love Mamo-chan. It's different it's not a romantic love but it's there anyway I can't descibe it. You and Michiru-san have a love I can't even begin to explain. Maybe what you are feeling is love you just don't know it." Haruka smiled then kissed Usagi on the cheek and started walking back leaving the blond haired girl standing on the beach.

(That evening the Outer manor)

Haruka finally made it home late that night she didn't realize how far she had ran this morning and it took her most of the day to walk back. She could have ran it and been home sooner but she wanted more time to think about what Usagi had said. Be who you are now stop being who everyone wants you to be. "Haruka!" Michiru said seeing the blond walk in.

"Hi." Haruka said.

"We were worried about you." Michiru said.

"I just needed some time to think." Haruka said.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Michiru said.

"No, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Haruka said.

"Well good night." Michiru said gently kissing Haruka on the cheek.

Haruka nodded then started walking over to the stairs but she paused, "Michiru."

"Yes?" Michiru asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka are you sure? I don't want to push you too fast. I know this must be hard for you not knowing who you are." Michiru said walking over to Haruka looking like she wanted to lean into Haruka but was holding back.

"Michiru, I know who I am. I just don't know who I was and you know I don't want to know who I was. I want to focus on who I am. The here and now. To hell with the past. I care about the future. My future with you. I don't know if I can be the person you want me to be but I want to be with you anyway. I want to start over again. Can we start over again?"

"Of course Haruka, I don't care what we do as long as I am with you." Michiru said.

"Lets go to bed then." Haruka said pulling Michiru close and kissing her. Haruka lead her upstairs to their room then shut the door behind her before turning back to Michiru. She put her hands on Michiru's shoulders rubbing them then trailing down to the buttons on her shirt. She leaned in kissing Michiru while her fingers worked on the buttons of the long sleeve button up shirt. "This is my shirt isn't it?" Haruka said kissing Michiru's neck.

"Yea none of my night gowns fit anymore so I borrowed it." Michiru said sliding out of the shirt and not mentioning that she wore it because it smelled like Haruka.

"I'll have to take you shopping tomorrow then." Haruka said kissing her way down to Michiru's belly. "You are so beautiful." She said planting a kiss on her belly. Still amazed that this woman was carrying her childern.

Michiru took Haruka's chin in her hand and pulled her so she was standing again. "I love you." She said then kissed Haruka.

To be continued…

Author Note: Please Review I love getting reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

(Outer Manor week twenty of pregnancy)

Haruka slept with Michiru's back pressed into her one arm wrapped around her wife the other thrown above her on the pillow. It was mid morning but neither of them woke up. Michiru had taken time off from performing and because of Haruka's injuries she couldn't race. So neither of them needed to be anywhere and enjoyed being able to sleep in. Small parts of Haruka's memory were starting to come back but nothing major just little things here and there. Michiru shifted a bit in her sleep then groaned causing Haruka to wake up. "Michi?" Haruka whispered into her ear.

"Hai?" Michiru asked groggily.

"Are you ok?" Haruka said holding her a little tighter.

"Hai, I think one of the babies just kick. Here put you hand here." Michiru said moving Haruka's hand to her belly.

Haruka laid there closing her eyes as if it would make her feel it better. "Kami-sama I felt it!" Haruka said. "That's a pretty strong kick."

"She's is you daughter and she's been at it all morning." Michiru said rolling over so she faced Haruka. "I love you."

"I love you too." Haruka said. Over the past few weeks she had found herself drawn closer to the green haired woman and now was sure that she loved her. "What do we have planed today?"

"I thought we could go shopping for the nursery." Michiru said.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Haruka asked. "You are only half way through."

"Ruka, we've got to buy two of everything." Michiru giggled.

"Oh yea." Haruka said. "Don't we have any of Hotaru's stuff?"

"Not much I gave most of it to Makoto last year." Michiru said.

(Later that day at the store)

Haruka and Michiru walked through the store looking at things from cribs to clothes to rocking chairs. "Can I help you two?" A sales clerk said walking over to them.

"We're just looking." Haruka said.

"Well look around and let us know if you find anything." The clerk said starting to walk away but she stopped and turned back. "You're Kaiou Michiru aren't you?"

"Hai." Michiru said.

"Then you must be Ten'ou Haruka. So this is why you stopped performing. Spending a little time with your family eh or spending a little time increasing your family? When is the baby due?" The woman asked.

"October." Haruka said.

"Oh you're so big already." She said.

"We are having twins." Michiru said.

"Twins well I know it's still a little early but look at this double stroller it is prefect for twins." The woman said pointing to a stroller.

Michiru walked over to the stroller running her hand along it. A bright light flashed and the stroller started to change into a strange mixture of a woman and a stroller. It threw Michiru back against the shelf. "Michiru!" Haruka yelled running to her side.

Michiru sat up looking at the creation, "Daimohn!" She said pulling out her transformation pen. The Death Busters had been stopped but still several years later they were finding stray daimohn.

Haruka placed her hand on Michiru's and shook her head no before standing. She didn't know what she was doing but a pen appeared in her hand and the words "Uranus Planet Power make up" came from her mouth. Once transformed she stood protectively in front of Michiru.

"Stroller!" The daimohn shouted then threw it's arm at Uranus.

Uranus didn't move she only held her ground take the hit from the wheel like hand. Using her own body as a shield for Michiru "run, now" Uranus shouted to Michiru.

"Haruka." Michiru whispered but did as she was told.

The daimohn started to run after Michiru but was stopped by Uranus' kick to it's face knocking it into a shelf and onto the ground. "My guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky, the soldier of the sky... Sailor Uranus! You'll pay for what you've done."

The daimohn was on its feet and charging at Uranus again who quickly side stepped out of the way letting it crash into another shelf. Uranus turned to the daimohn called her sword and yelled, "Space Blaster Sword!" as she sent an attack at it.

It flew back into the shelf even more and started to get up when another attack hit it, "Star Light Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon yelled hitting the daimohn with her attack.

It shouted "lovely" then disappeared leaving just the stroller there.

Sailor Moon quickly ran to Uranus and she clutched her head falling to the ground. "Uranus!" Moon shouted but Uranus couldn't hear her.

Haruka stood in a field watching a young girl run around chasing a butterfly. The girl tripped and was picked up by a woman with long blond hair. The woman soothed the child stroking her long blond hair, "Shh Haruka its ok." The woman said kissing her.

Haruka stood watching as the child cried into the woman's chest hugging her tight, "Mom?" Haruka asked then clutched her head again dropping back to her knees.

She saw herself as a young teenager maybe eleven or twelve years old standing in a cemetery wearing a black suit. Save for a few people around her she was all alone. Slowly the people would stop and say a few words to her then leave until she was standing alone. Until a woman with long green hair walked over to her kneeling next to her whispering into the girl's ear. The girl nodded then the woman stood and walked away leaving the girl alone.

"Setsuna?" Haruka asked wondering what was happening then it hit her again a sharp pain in her head forcing her to her knees.

This time Haruka stood in the stands of a school track watching a race. The girl winning was a blond teen followed by a red headed girl. The blond won the race then headed over to the benches putting her warm up suit back on. The red headed girl walked over to her, "Ten'ou Haruka-san, I had heard rumors about you. You really are amazing. I have someone I want to introduce you to. Come on over, Michiru. This is Kaiou Michiru. She's really intelligent and she's said to be a prodigious painter. She says she's interested in you." The red headed girl said gesturing to a aqua haired girl walking up holding a sketch pad.

"You aren't sweating at all perhaps you were holding back quite a bit?" Michiru said.

"What do you mean?" The blond asked.

"Can't you hear the sound of the wind rustling?" Michiru asked an odd knowing smile on her face. Young Haruka seemed a little taken back by the strange comment.

Haruka quickly recomposed herself then said, "You're weird. So, what do you want with me?"

"Will you be a model for one of my drawings?" Michiru asked as the blond turned and started walking away.

"I'll pass. I don't like stuff like that." Haruka said.

The older Haruka stood watching herself, "That's a lie you love modeling for her because it makes her happy. You'll do anything to make her smile."

She stood as the pain eased away finding herself standing in a hallway next to a large painting labeled 'End of the World," It was Michiru's painting. A painting of her dreams, the same dreams she had all those years ago. Haruka looked up seeing her younger self walk down the stairs wearing a tuxedo and stopping at the painting not seeming to see her.

"Did you find it to you liking?" A young Michiru said from the lower stairs. Both the young and older Haruka hadn't noticed her sitting there. "Thank you for coming here tonight sempai Ten'ou Haruka."

"You seem to know quite a bit about me. This piece did you paint it?" Young Haruka asked.

"You're rather famous." Michiru said ignoring her question. She flipped her hair and smiled before saying, "There are a lot of freakish fans of yours at my school as well. One of them is a girl, but she says she still wants to go cruising along the beach in your car."

"The end of the world, huh? I'm surprised that a well to do girl who can't even kill one bug can draw such a tragic fantasy." Haruka said a flirtatious grin on her face.

"It's not a fantasy!" Michiru said passion rising in her voice, "I can see that scene clearly, just like you can." She then stood looking straight at Haruka.

"This is stupid." Haruka said raising her voice. "I'm Ten'ou Haruka, the first junior racer in Japan. Memories of my previous life or the end of the world have nothing to do with me. If someone has to do it, then you can do it. I would like you to stop investigating me like that."

Michiru's hands clinched tightly together as she spoke, "Don't say such selfish things like that! I don't want to do it either. I also have a dream to become a violinist. I can't do something stupid like saving the world from destruction."

The older Haruka looked between the two then turned to her younger self, "Stop it! You're hurting her can't you see that! Can't you see how much you are hurting her?" She wanted to say more but it seemed her younger self couldn't hear her and her head had begun hurting again.

Haruka found herself standing in a garage this time before her she watched as her younger self reached out for her henshin stick while a youma was mere feet away. "Don't do it!" Michiru said from the doorway to the garage causing Haruka to stop and the henshin stick to hit the ground. "Don't grab that. Once you grab a hold of it you will never again return to a mundane life."

Michiru transformed into Sailor Neptune then attacked the youma knocking it down. Haruka ran between her and the youma blocking the way. "You can't! He was human until just a few minutes ago! Are you all right doing this? This is murder!"

"The silence is approaching If I don't do this, there will be even more victims!" Neptune said.

"Are you saying that's why you don't care how you accomplish it?" Haruka asked.

"That's right. I don't care what means I use." Neptune said her voice sounding cold.

"Are you really satisfied..." Haruka started to ask but the youma started getting up and charging at Haruka.

"Look out!" Neptune yelled then ran at Haruka knocking her out of the way and taking the blunt of the hit on her back. They both fell to the ground but Neptune was back on her feet sending another attack at the youma. "Deep Submerge!" The energy ball hit the youma turning it back into a boy just as Neptune fell to the ground. Haruka ran to her side and took the young girl in her arms. "Where's the youma?"

"He turned back into a human. He's all right." Haruka said.

"I might have killed him. No, next time I'm sure I'll kill. It's not that I'm fine with it. But I am a soldier because I chose to do this." Neptune said.

"Then why did you cover for me just now?" Haruka asked, "If you hurt your hand, you won't be able to become a violinist."

"I... I didn't investigate you because you were the other soldier. It goes back much further than when I realized you were the one. I was watching you in your first race from close by. I wanted to cruise along the beach in your car just once. You don't rely on anyone at all and are always honest to your feelings." Neptune said.

"I'm not honest at all, I keep running away." Haruka said.

"I know about you more than you do, because I've always been watching you. You are the one person I don't want to see walking the same path that I did. But when I realized that you were the one I was happy. Gomen sai I didn't mean to tell you all this gomen sai." Neptune said.

The older Haruka watched as Neptune risked her life to save Haruka then confessed her feelings. She watched as her younger self laid Neptune down gently on the ground then picked up the henshin stick transforming into Sailor Uranus for the first time.

Haruka cried out in pain her head was still throbbing from the last time yet another wave of pain raked through her. When her vision cleared she saw herself standing outside the Hikawa Shrine. She looked at herself standing before Michiru wearing a white tuxedo her hands in Michiru's hands. "Michiru I knew from the first time I saw you that I loved you but I was afraid it had been so long since I had felt love. I did what I did best I ran. I never expected that you would be able to keep up with me. No matter how fast I ran you were right there refusing to give up. I'm glad you didn't give up Michiru you gave me the strength to stop running and it was the best choice I ever made. Aishiteru yo." Haruka slid a ring on Michiru's hand and kissed it. "With this ring I be wed."

"Haruka, you are my everything I've always know that. When I first saw you I too knew I loved you. And then you ran from me I was determined not to let you go. You say that I give you strength but no you give me strength. I need you like I need air. I never would have been able to do the things we did alone. I needed you then, I need you now and I'll always need you. Aishiteru yo Haruka." Michiru said sliding a ring on Haruka's hand. "With this ring I be wed."

Sailor Uranus sat on the ground clutching her head and screaming. Michiru had come back as soon as she saw Sailor Moon come. She ran to Uranus' side taking the woman in her arms and holding her as she sobbed. They stayed like that for quite some time Uranus' transformation fading. Finally Haruka stopped clutching her head the pain gone but she still held onto Michiru crying into her shoulder. "Shhh Haruka, shh it's ok."

Haruka pulled back looking at her wife, "Michiru, I remember. I remember everything."

To be continued...

_Angel's quick guide to Japanese:_

_Sempai: Somebody in the same general social class, but socially superior to you. "Sempai" can also be used as an honorific. Older students may be addressed respectfully as sempai, especially by girls._

_Henshin: Transformation_

_Youma: Monster_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters but I am borrowing them.

_Author Notes: Silent King this chapter is for you but I'm sorry no whips I think I can throw in leather corset though. I really hate that I am leaving on Sunday I've only a few more chapters left before this is over. We'll have to see how many I get out before then. I'll be taking my laptop so depending on how busy I am I should be able to finish this one up and start on the next one. It is going to be a Silver Millennium fic. On how they met and their fates together.  
_

(Outer Manor week thirty of pregnancy)

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said running into the room with the cordless phone in her hand. Haruka was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine and was surprised when the nine year old jumped into her lap.

"Hime-chan what is it?" Haruka said her magazine falling to the floor forgotten.

"Chibi-Usa-chan is visiting from the future. Can I spend the night at Usagi-chan's house?" Hotaru asked.

"What did Usagi-chan say?" Haruka asked.

"She said to ask you!" Hotaru said handing the phone to Haruka.

"Ano? Hello? Ah Kitten yes it's alright if Hotaru spends the night. I'm sure she is looking forward to spending time with Chibi-Usa-chan. Hai we'll drop her off around five." Haruka said hanging up the phone.

"Thank you Haruka-papa." Hotaru said kissing Haruka then running upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Michiru asked walking in from the kitchen. She sat down next to Haruka.

"Chibi-Usa is back from the future. Hotaru is going to spend the night at Usagi's house." Haruka said. "I figured we could drop her off on our way tonight."

"Way to what?" Michiru asked.

"My sponsors are having a fund raiser tonight remembered I told you about it last week." Haruka said.

"Oh that's tonight?" Michiru said. "Ruka do we both have to go?"

"Michi do you not want to go?" Haruka asked.

"Look at me I'm huge. I haven't anything to wear." Michiru said.

"You're beautiful besides I want to show you off." Haruka said kissing Michiru.

"Still doesn't change the fact I don't have anything to wear." Michiru said.

"Yes you do." Setsuna said walking in and laying a blue dress over the back of the sofa. "I just finished it. I think it will be good for you two to get out."

"Come on Michi I want to show off my beautiful wife." Haruka begged.

"Oh fine." Michiru said.

"Come on lets go try this dress on." Setsuna said.

(Later that night at the hotel)

Haruka walked into the ballroom wearing a black tuxedo with Michiru on her arm wearing the blue dress Setsuna made and a pair of sandals. "You look beautiful." Haruka said.

"Thank you." Michiru answered.

"Do you want to sit down for a while?" Haruka asked to which Michiru nodded. She lead them over to a table sat Michiru down then walked over to the bar ordering a soda for Michiru and glass of wine for herself.

"Ten'ou-san" An older man with white hair said walking up to Haruka with Mr. Bianchini next to him. "You remember Mr. Bianchini from Ferrari?"

"Ah yes it's good to see you again." Haruka said shaking his hand then taking the drinks from the bar tender. "Kobayashi-sama if you'll excuse me I promised Michiru I would get her a drink."

"Ah Michiru-san is here? I haven't seen her in weeks care if I stop by and say hello?" Kobayashi asked. Haruka nodded then lead them back to the table Michiru sat at. "Michiru-san it's good to see you. We've missed seeing you at the tracks."

"Ah well the smell of the gas at the tracks make me ill." Michiru said.

"Love, this is Mr. Bianchini from Ferrari one of my teams biggest sponsors." Haruka said. "This is my wife Kaiou Michiru."

"Pleasure to meet you." Michiru said shaking his hand.

"Mrs. Kaiou? The violinist?" Mr. Bianchini asked to which Michiru nodded. "I never realized you were married to Mr. Ten'ou and now I understand why you haven't been performing when is the baby due?"

"We are having twins they are due in October." Haruka said proudly.

"Just a few months away congratulations." Mr. Bianchini said.

"Thank you, now if you gentlemen would excuse us I would like to dance with Haruka." Michiru said standing with help from Haruka. The two men nodded and wandered off to talk with other people. Haruka lead Michiru to the dance floor requesting a few slow songs on her way. Michiru leaned into Haruka resting her head on Haruka's shoulder as they danced. "Mr. Bianchini is he the one that made that car that you…?"

"Well his company did." Haruka said.

"Haruka why do you have to have such a dangerous job?" Michiru asked. "You have no idea how much you scared me with that car. You would make an excellent pianist."

"Michi, I love racing." Haruka said. "It makes me feel like the wind."

"It's just so dangerous. I worry that something will happen and you won't be there for me or our girls." Michiru said.

Haruka stopped dancing and looked straight into Michriu's eyes, "Michiru I promise you I'll always be there for our family." She leaned in and gently kissed Michiru. What started out as a nice soft kiss quickly turned into a passionate kiss that ended with the flash of a camera. Both of them looked up to see a cameraman standing there with a big grin on his face. "Well I'll give you two guess as to who is going to be on the cover of the tabloids this week."

"The Three Lights?" Michiru joked. "Ruka I'm getting a little tired can we go home?"

"Sure love." Haruka said leading them to the door.

(Back at the Manor)

Setsuna sat on the lap of a man kissing his neck. He wore a blindfold over his eyes as his hands ran up and down the sides of her leather corset. "Ah Setsuna." He said.

"Shhh. No speaking." Setsuna said causing the man to nod then bite his lower lip as she kissed her way down his chest unbuttoning his shirt as she went. Her kisses turned to bites causing the man to stiffle a groan. She smiled then leaned back grabbing a candle from the table and letting the wax drip on his chest. He hissed part in pain from the hot wax but at the same time he was really aroused. He had never seen this side of the Time Guardian.

(Just outside the manor)

Haruka took her key out and stuck it in the lock turning it and opening stepping into the foyer. The lights inside were off which was a little odd Setsuna usually left the lights on for them. "Ruka do you smell something?" Michiru asked.

"Yea kinda smells like incense." Haruka said.

"No it's more like a candle." Michiru said.

They walked into the living room seeing several candles around the room doing a poor job lighting the room, Haruka turning the lights on showing Setsuna sitting on a man's lap though with her blocking the way and the blindfold on his face they couldn't till who it was. Setsuna turned around quickly covering her chest with her hands. "Haruka, Michiru you're home early." She said.

"Yea Michiru wasn't feeling well." Haruka said a grin on her face. "What are you up to Setsuna? Just a quiet night at home? All by yourself."

"And who is your mystery man." Michiru giggled.

"Uh we were just uh…" He said taking the blindfold off.

"Ah Taiki, no need to worry Setsuna's a big girl." Michiru laughed.

"Besides it's about time she got laid." Haruka said getting a pillow from the sofa thrown at her.

"Come on Ruka lets leave these two love birds alone." Michiru said taking Haruka's hand leading her upstairs. "We've picked on her enough."

"Oh and Setsuna try not to get any wax on the sofa we're still paying for that." Haruka said as they walked to their room.

Michiru stopped before Haruka flipping her hair up revealing the zipper on her dress. "Care to help me get undress?"

Haruka smiled then walked over to Michiru pulling the zipper down a little ways and kissing the milky skin it exposed. "You're not too tired are you?" Haruka asked softly in her ear.

"Never love." Michiru said urging Haruka on.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

_Author Notes: I'm glad you all liked my Setsuna/Taiki pairing I was having a bit of a time thinking who to pair her with. I didn't really want to do Mamoru that's a bit more drama then I wanted. I don't think I will do a Setsuna/Taiki pairing story who knows maybe I will. I have a hard time feeling Setsuna so it would be a challenge. We'll have to see when I get back from training. Like I said I am bringing my laptop so I'll try to write some. _

_Amnesia Nymph: I didn't plan to write any detail into Mr. Bianchini he's just kinda there as a non-important character. I'd say he is more of a good guy. He didn't do anything thing to the car if that's what you are thinking. I can imagine Michiru not being fond of him as it was his company's car that almost killed Haruka. _

_Thienmong: I'm pretty sure Haruka would have had more fun teasing her if Michiru would have let her lol. _

(Outer Manson week thirty-seven)

Michiru stood in the kitchen looking for something to eat. She looked at a full refrigerator but nothing in it looked good. "Michi are you trying to freeze the whole house?" Haruka asked from the table.

"I'm hungry but nothing looks good." Michiru said.

"What do you want? I'll run to the store." Haruka said.

"I don't know. Ah." Michiru said as she stood up pain in her stomach area.

Haruka was on her feet and at Michiru's side in an instant. "Michiru are you ok?"

"I think I just had a contraction." Michiru said.

"Kami-sama!" Haruka said. "The babies are coming?"

"I don't know ow." Michiru said feeling another contraction.

"Haruka-papa is Michiru-mama ok?" Hotaru said coming into the room after hearing her.

"Hotaru go get the hospital bag." Haruka said still holding onto Michiru's arm. "Can you walk?"

"I think so. Ow." Michriu said walking towards the door with Haruka's help. They walked out to the car noticing it was already on.

"Haruka-papa I can't find the bag." Hotaru said coming out.

"It should be right by the door." Haruka said sitting Michiru down in the car.

"It's in the back seat get in." Setsuna said from the driver's seat.

"You knew? You could have told us." Haruka said.

"You know I'm not allowed to." Setsuna said. "Now get in."

"Move over. I'm driving." Haruka said.

"Not this time speed racer we want to get to the hospital in one piece." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna move ov-" Haruka said getting cut off by Michiru.

"Haruka shut up and get in the damn car!" Michiru said feeling another contraction.

(At the hospital)

They had been here for several hours with not only Dr. Mizuno checking Michiru but several other doctors as well. Haruka paced back and forth outside the room looking over to Michiru. The doctors had asked Haruka to step out while they did several tests. "What's going on?" Haruka asked Mamoru as he walked out of the room.

"You can come back in Haruka we'll explain there." He said leading her in.

"It seems the babies have shifted. One is breech and the other is vertex." Dr. Mizuno said.

"What does that mean?" Haruka asked as she stood next to Michiru holding her hand.

"We are going to have to do a cesarean section and surgically remove the twins." Dr. Mizuno said.

"Is that dangerous?" Haruka asked.

"There are some risks but for the most part it shouldn't be." Dr. Mizuno said.

"How long will it take?" Michiru asked.

"Normally it would take about forty-five minutes but with twins I would say about an hour and half." Dr. Mizuno said.

(In the waiting room)

Haruka walked back and forth in the waiting room looking up at the surgery doors every time someone came through them. "Haruka sit down." Setsuna said holding Hotaru on her lap.

Haruka looked over to her shook her head then started walking back in forth again stopping when a nurse came out. "Ten'ou-san?" She said.

"Is everything ok is Michiru and the babies?" Haruka asked.

"Ten'ou-san your wife is fine and so are your daughters. You can see them now." She said leading Haruka through the doors.

Michiru laid on a bed a child in each arm still drowsy from the surgery. She looked up at Haruka as she walked in smiling. "Haruka look." She said.

Haruka ran over to her side and was looking down at her daughters and wife. Both infants had a small patch of hair on their heads. One was blond with blue eyes and the other had green hair and green eyes. "They're beautiful. Can I hold one?" Haruka said taking the girl with blond hair from Michiru holding her carefully.

"She has your eyes Haruka." Michiru said about the child in her arms.

"We never picked out names. What are we going to call them?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know how about you name the one you are holding and I'll name this one." Michiru said.

"Whose name should we use?" Haruka said.

"This one will be a Kaiou and that one a Ten'ou." Michiru said.

Haruka nodded then looked down at the child in her hands. It was so small and so beautiful so much like Michiru. "Michiyo, Ten'ou Michiyo."

"I like that and this little girl is Kaiou Haruko." Michiru said.

The nurse came back in a short while later with a crib cart, "Kaiou-san you need some rest."

"Can I hold them both?" Haruka asked the nurse.

"Of course." She said taking the child from Michiru.

Haruka leaned down and kissed Michiru real quick then took the other child. "I love you."

"I love you too." Michiru said watching Haruka walk over to the chair on the other side of the room with both children in her arms.

(A couple hours later)

Haruka sat in a large plush chair with a child in each arm staring at both of them. She looked up seeing Setsuna and Hotaru walk in. "Hotaru come here." Haruka said. "I want you to meet your little sisters. This is Haruko and Michiyo."

"Aw they are so kawaii!" Hotaru said. "I'm a big sister!"

"Yes you are." Setsuna said. "I told you they would be beautiful."

"Mamo-chan where are they?" The heard Usagi say from the hallway then she came in with Mamoru.

"Hi kitten." Haruka said seeing her princess.

"Oh my they are so kawaii!" Usagi said kneeling next to Haruka getting on eye level with the twins. "Where is Michiru?"

"Sleeping." Haruka said nodding over to the bed in the room.

"I'm awake." Michiru said.

Haruka stood carefully then walked over to Michiru handing her one then the other child. "Kami-sama Michi I can't believe these two beautiful girls are ours."

"I know Ruka. They are so prefect." Michiru said.

The end.

_Author Notes: I only had a couple chapters left but I really didn't want to leave for a month then post one or two chapters ending it so I've just cut out a few scenes I had planed and ended it. I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll see you all in a month hopefully with my new Silver Millennium fic._


End file.
